A punto de desaparecer
by kraid
Summary: Tamer y digimon pasan por una gran crisis que tendran que solucionar juntas o perecer en el intento...  Un pequeño escrito de 5 Capítulos, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo :D   -trabajando en el Cap 5...-
1. Chapter 1

Preview:  
muy bien esto es mi primer fic espero que les guste...

Capitulo 1

-_Koyousetsu¡_

_-ahhhhhhhhhhhh¡_

_-¿Cómo pudiste creer que ganarías?... ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera llegar a pensarlo?... un ser tan inferior como tu jamás podría llegar a ser un obstáculo para nosotras._

La neblina empezó a disiparse, dejando al descubierto los estragos de la batalla.

_-¡vámonos!-_ ordeno la tamer pelirroja.

Ruki y Renamon se fueron antes de que la neblina se disipara en su totalidad para evitar que alguien las viera.

...

_-te veo adentro._

Renamon asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y desapareció entre las sombras. Ruki trato de no hacer mucho ruido al entrar. Era muy noche y probablemente su madre y su abuela estuviesen dormidas, pero tal vez no, así que era mejor no arriesgarse. se deslizo por el pasillo dando pasos cortos y suaves para no hacer demasiado ruido, todo iba bien, ya había salvado la sala y la cocina solo faltaban dos pasillos más y llegaría a su habitación. Pero justo a la mitad del primer pasillo se encendió una luz.

_-¿Ruki eres tú?_ - Era su abuela, quien se había quedado despierta esperando por el regreso de su nieta. La anciana lentamente deslizo su puerta y salió al encuentro con su nieta.

_-siento haberte despertado abuela. Perdona no se repetirá, ya me voy-_ dijo Ruki esquivando la mirada de su abuela para evitarse problemas y molestias. sintió vergüenza de que fuera su abuela la que la sorprendiera, le tenía demasiado respeto y cariño por lo que no quería tener problemas con ella.

_-Ruki espera, necesitamos hablar... tus salidas nocturnas no me gustan mucho y… siento que… que algo no está bien-_dijo seiko algo dubitativa y preocupada. Espero la respuesta de su nieta en silencio, conocía su carácter y sabía que tenía que tratarla de una forma especial.

Ruki se detuvo y lo medito un segundo. La verdad era que no quería hablar, estaba cansada y no estaba de humor para ser interrogada. Pero era su abuela la que se lo estaba pidiendo. Dudo un momento, incluso considero hacerlo pero se contuvo.

_-perdona abuela pero estoy muy cansada y me duele un poco la cabeza. Tal vez mañana.-_ dijo sin siquiera voltear a ver a su abuela. Se fue a su habitación con un nudo en el estomago por haber dejado a su abuela en el pasillo de esa forma.

la pelirroja entro en su habitación encendió la luz, se cambio de ropa por una un poco más ligera, después tomo su digivice, apago la luz y se fue a la cama.

_-¿Renamon?-_ susurro desde su lugar.

_-¿sí?-_ Renamon respondió desde una esquina del cuarto.

_-¿sabes que es lo que está sucediendo?_

_-¿a qué te refieres?-_ pregunto la digimon algo confundida

_-me refiero a los digimons que han estado apareciendo. Últimamente han aparecido más digimons de lo normal, con el de hoy ya van 3 esta semana._

La digimon dudo un momento antes de contestar.

_-lo siento… pero igual que tu yo tampoco se él porque ellos han estado atacando con más frecuencia…_

_-pero tú eres un digimon deberías saber algo ¡Al menos por donde llegan o como llegan!_

ella volvió a dudar antes de Responder a su tammer.

_-no… lo siento tampoco sé como lo hacen…_- contesto vacilante. Temía por su reacción.

_-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo es posible que no sepas como llegan los digimons a nuestro mundo? ¡Tú lo hiciste, deberías saberlo!-_ reclamo la tamer que se había incorporado y miraba a Renamon apremiante.

_-perdona pero no recuerdo nada de cómo llegue a este mundo. Lo único que recuerdo es que alguien me llamaba y de repente aparecí frente a ti en este lugar. Eso es lo único que… ¡Ruki!_

Renamon se escondió en las sombras antes de terminar lo que iba a decir. Unos pasos casi inaudibles se acercaban por el pasillo. Ruki se percato de ellos a tiempo, se recostó en su cama y disimulo estar dormida. La puerta se abrió lentamente y Seiko entro en la habitación.

_-¿Ruki ?... ¿Hija estás despierta?-_ pregunto su abuela hincándose al lado de su nieta para cerciorarse- _¿Ruki?_

sintió la respiración de su abuela en el cuello. Estaba segura de que si se movía o hacia cualquier gesto, su abuela se daría cuenta de que estaba despierta. disimulo lo mejor que pudo para que su abuela no sospechara. Al ver que su nieta no respondía, Seiko pensó que estaba dormida, le pareció extraño, por un momento creyó que ella estaba ablando con alguien. la pelirroja sintió como su abuela se apartaba, esperaba que se fuera rápido no podía seguir fingiendo toda la noche, a menos de que en verdad se quedara dormida. Su abuela se había incorporado, pero justo cuando pensó que se iría sintió su mano en la cabeza. Había olvidado deshacerse la coleta del pelo, Seiko le quito la liga y le acomodo un poco el cabello para que durmiera más a gusto después le despejo un poco la frente y se dirigió a la puerta.

Renamon, que estaba oculta entre las sombras, observaba muy atenta todo lo que sucedía. Tan centrada estaba que se había descuidado y casi revelaba su presencia. Seiko se detuvo en la puerta, había sentido algo extraño, miro en rededor tratando de encontrar aquello que ahí no encajaba. Renamon se estremeció y oculto su presencia lo mejor que pudo, estuvo a punto de ser descubierta. Al no ver nada extraño Seiko salió de la habitación. Espero un momento a que la abuela de Ruki se alejara lo suficiente para poder salir de su escondite.

_-deberías tener más cuidado casi te descubren… descansa mañana hablamos-_ dijo sin mirarla, se cubrió con la sabana y se dispuso a dormir.

Renamon trato de encontrar la mirada de Ruki en la oscuridad, pero le fue imposible. Al ver que ya no quería hablar más, decidió dejarla sola y salió de la habitación. Se recostó en el techo de la casa. Estaba preocupada por su tammer. Últimamente ella se comportaba de manera extraña, se le veía algo tensa y cansada, como si algo la inquietara. Pero por mas que le daba vueltas al asunto no lograba descubrir que era lo que le estaba pasando.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 

Ruki se levanto muy temprano como de costumbre. Cinco minutos antes de que la alarma de su abuela sonara ya había salido de su casa. Aunque aún faltaba una hora para que iniciaran las clases, ella ya se encontraba camino a la escuela. Se tomo su tiempo para llegar a la escuela, no tenía prisa por lo que se fue tranquila escuchando su música preferida a todo volumen.

_-muy bien resuelvan los despejes por favor…_

Resolvió los despejes uno a uno, estaba distraída pero aun así no cometió ningún error, muchas cosas se estaban complicando últimamente _"¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?... ¿Por qué tantos digimons habían estado apareciendo?... ¿Por cuánto tiempo podría mantener a raya a todos los digimos? …"_. Todas estas preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza. Cerró su cuaderno después una vez concluyo el trabajo de clase. " Renamon podrá con cualquiera de ellos, lose pero…".

_-¡Ruki!… ¡Ruki!...¡Ruki! ¿Ya has terminado los despejes?-_ la maestra, molesta por ver a su alumna distraída, se había acercado hasta su pupitre.

La pelirroja giro lentamente la cabeza, miro a la maestra indiferente y asintió levemente.

_-¡muéstrame tu cuaderno!-_ ordeno la maestra que empezaba a perder la paciencia. Todas en la clase miraban la escena, unas complacidas por ver como regañaban a la más engreída de su clase y otras asustadas por la reacción de la maestra.

Sin inmutarse ni un poco ella le tendió el cuaderno abierto a la maestra. La maestra reviso minuciosamente todos los despejes con la esperanza de encontrar algún error para poder reñirla, pero no encontró ninguno.

_-mmm… muy bien…no te distraigas mas oh ya verás…-_ dijo frustrada por no haber podido darle una lección y le tendió de nuevo su cuaderno.

Ruki tomo su cuaderno sin mirarle y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos.

El día en la escuela transcurrió lento y sin novedades. Camino a casa, decidió pasar a una tienda. Vagabundeo por el lugar sin buscar nada en específico. Se detuvo en un escaparate lleno de booster packs de cartas. "_no necesito ninguna de esas cartas_" giro bruscamente y se alejo del escaparate. Volvió a casa antes de la hora de comer.

_-¡ya llegue! –_ Grito al tiempo que removía sus zapatos y los depositaba en la puerta de la entrada.- _¿abuela?... ya estoy aquí_

Ruki se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse el uniforme y dejar su mochila. Tomo su digivice, sus cartas, salió de su cuarto y fue a la cocina en busca de algo que comer.

Encontró un tazón con arroz y algo de carne en la nevera, probablemente sobras de la cena anterior. Deposito el tazón de arroz en el microondas, marco un minuto y se dispuso a esperar frente a él. Se perdió entre sus pensamientos. Temía de muchas cosas en ese momento, en especial por Renamon. No quería perderla, se negaba rotundamente a eso. La alarma del microondas la sorprendió provocando que diera un pequeño respingo y olvidara lo que estaba pensando.

Al terminar de comer se dirigió a su cuarto. De repente sintió un mareo algo inusual, sintió como todo a su alrededor se alejaba, recargo su espalda en la pared más cercana, tomo algo de aire e intento calmarse un poco.

_-amhh… mmmmm- _se compuso un poco después de unos segundos. "_demonios esto es un fastidio total_". Con un poco de esfuerzo logro llegar a su habitación y se recostó en sobre sus sabanas.

Se dejo llevar por el cansancio poco a poco _"¿cómo harán los digimons para cruzar de un mundo al otro? Cruzarían por alguna puerta o algo así… ¿Qué querrán ellos en nuestro mundo?...habrá alguna forma de deshacerse de ellos… tal vez haya una conexión entre ellos y renamon, terriermon, guilmon y los otros …o tal vez alguien los este dejando entrar… hmn"_

Mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas llego a una conclusión que jamás hubiese imaginado _"¿y si de alguna forma los digimon utilizaran a Renamon y a los otros para cruzar a su mundo?"_ un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo _"en ese caso tendré que deshacerme de ella…"_

_-¡no pienses estupideces!... me niego.- _ palpo con su mano el digivice y trato de desechar la idea. Su mirada se quedo perdida en el vacio de su habitación y poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo- _Renamon…_

…

Atravesaba las calles, mirando de reojo a su alrededor. Una gran cortina de niebla cubría todas las calles o gran parte la ciudad.

_-vamos... vamos… vamos…-_ franqueaba edificios, esquivaba carros y personas sin rostro que se atravesaban en su camino.-_vamos…_

Miró su digivice, la pantalla mostraba una gran plaza en la que ya había estado o eso creía. Se apresuro y corrió tan rápido como pudo, solo le faltaban unas cuantas cuadras mas.

_-ah… ah... ahhh-_ jadeaba acelerada. Empezó a ponerse nerviosa, miraba a todos lados sin parar, algo la preocupaba y la ponía extremadamente nerviosa.

Tropezó y cayó de bruces sobre el asfalto. Su digivice voló lejos de ella.

_-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! –_ se levanto a trompicones para tomar su digivice. Su corazón se encogió al ver la pantalla.

La vista se había perdido por completo. Lo único que veía era la interferencia que parecía nieve con mucho ruido. Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Se sintió débil y una vez más se desplomo sobre el asfalto, incrédula de lo que veía.

Se despertó de golpe, incorporándose sobre la cama, al tiempo que tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire. Su pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente al compas de su respiración agitada. Una fina capa de sudor frío, que brillaba al contacto con la luz que se filtraba en la habitación, bañaba su piel.

Todo había sido una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y cerro con fuerza los ojos, aquello fue demasiado real. Levanto la mirada y examino su recamara detenidamente. Estaba oscura y sola, probablemente era ya de noche.

Suspiro lentamente y se volvió a recostar tratando de tranquilizarse. Palpo su digivice entre las sabanas tratando de dar con él. Al encontrarlo lo sostuvo en el aire frente de ella. Lo observo durante buen rato, su contorno se recortaba con la poca luz pálida de la noche que se filtraba en la habitación. Al ver que no tenía nada lo guardo de nuevo en su bolsillo.

Decidió levantarse para despejarse un poco, no tenia caso seguir ahí perdiendo el tiempo. Tallo sus ojos, se desperezo y salió de la habitación.

Era de noche y el ambiente estaba fresco. Había dormido toda la tarde pero a pesar de eso se sentía cansada. Respiro profundo y se estiro colocando su brazo derecho detrás de su cabeza al tiempo que empujaba con el otro.

_-por fin despertaste hija-_ la llamo su abuela, quien se acercaba por el otro extremo del pasillo- _dormiste mucho. ¿Te sientes mal?_

_-no abuela es solo cansancio por la noche anterior-_ se excuso para no tener que hablar más de su estado de salud que estaba muy de moda últimamente.

_-vez lo que pasa por volver a la casa a horas tan altas de la noche. Deberías aprovechar mejor tu tiempo en tus estudios en vez de… jugar todo el día-_ empezó a reñirla pero Ruki la interrumpió antes de que le pidiera explicaciones que no podía dar.

_-si me sobrepase lo siento, te juro que no fue mi intención. Oye abuela ¿a qué horas servirás la cena? Tengo algo de hambre.-_pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema antes de que llegara mas lejos.

_-ohh ya esta lista. De hecho iba a despertarte para que nos acompañaras._

_-muy bien vamos abuela-_ Ruki sonrío aliviada de tener una excusa para no seguir hablando, tomo a su abuela del brazo y alo de ella para apresurarla.

_- okey okey hija tranquila. Vaya que has de tener hambre._

_- jeje si algo._

Ambas llegaron al comedor donde se encontraba Rumiko hablando por celular. Al verlas entrar las saludo a ambas y les hizo una seña de disculpa encogiéndose de hombros por no poder atenderlas. Ruki hiso caso omiso a la seña de su madre y se dedico a mirar a otro lado.

_-vamos espera aquí con tu madre y no peleen esta vez por favor. Yo iré a la cocina por la comida. Y tu Rumiko termina con eso que vamos a comer- _dijo su abuela que no había pasado por alto el gesto de su nieta. Seiko salió del comedor sin muchas ganas. No le gustaba dejarlas solas ni un minuto porque siempre terminaban peleando.

_-humm está bien pero no te tardes_- dijo la pelirroja con un aire de ligero fastidio. Se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa lejos de su madre tratando de evitar problemas como le pidió su abuela.

_-si… me parece perfecto… no yo, yo digo que para la colección de otoño estaría mejor… si… ohh ¿tú crees?... mmm-_ Rumiko hablaba y hablaba sin parar, cosa que fastidiaba tanto a la hija como a la abuela. Al ver la expresión de fastidio de su hija le dedico una sonrisa de disculpa y prosiguió hablando.

_-hummm…-_ la pelirroja simplemente la ignoro y trato de evitar cualquier contacto visual.

No entendía como una mujer como ella fuese su madre. Es decir era tan desesperante para ella que no podía soportarla por más que lo intentara.

_-ya volví. Hija te dije que apagaras esa cosa… No, no me interesa si es importante o no. Vamos a cenar así que apágalo.-_ advirtió Seiko a su hija quien le dirigió una mirada de reproche tratando de darle a entender que no podía colgar.

_- oye Jackson tengo que colgar… no si si lo se… lo siento después hablamos bye.- _colgó el celular no muy convencida y lo guardo en su bolso de mano_.- no tienes porque ponerte así. Ya estaba por terminar._

_-aja… dedícate a comer y aprovecha que últimamente es raro cuando coincidimos.- _invito Seiko a su hija a hacer lo que ellas.

La cena transcurrió en un silencio incomodo al cual todas estaban acostumbradas.

-_uff estoy llena. Me encanta como cocinas mama._

_-hmm gracias hija. Aunque tú deberías aprender a cocinar. El día que yo no este lo necesitaras.-_ previno como de costumbre a su hija quien ya había cometido muchos errores en su vida.

_-mama no digas esas cosas… oh Ruki hija ¿a dónde vas?-_ pregunto la madre a su hija quien dejaba la sala.

_-recojo mi plato y voy a mi cuarto a terminar mis deberes…- _respondió su hija sin si quiera detenerse.

_-vamos hija no te vayas. Quédate hablemos un momento, tu abuela me dijo que estas algo enferma así que pensé que tal vez podría llevarte ah ver un doctor. Conozco uno muy bueno que te puede dar incluso una dieta para…_

-_no mama no estoy enferma e ir a ver un doctor no es algo que se considere tiempo de caridad con tu hija así que piensa mejor lo que dices.-_ contesto molesta aun sin mirar atrás_- ah y por favor la próxima vez ten tu el cuidado de darte cuenta de que estoy enferma ya que si no fuera por mi abuela jamás te enterarías._

_-jovencita no tienes derecho a hablarle así a tu madre! oye espera no te vayas te estoy hablando! ¡Ruki!-_ exclamo Rumiko quien se había incorporado.

-_Buenas noches-_ la pelirroja salió de la habitación dejando solas a su madre y a su abuela.

-_ahh esa mujer ya verá lo que le espera. ¡Voy traerla de regreso pero arrastrándola de los cabellos así se quede se los arranque todos. Me va escuchar y_…-

_-Rumiko ya basta es suficiente. Tranquilízate ¿sí?-_ Seiko, quien había observado todo calmada y paciente como si de una rutina se tratase, detuvo a su hija que estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.- _yo hablare con ella._

_-ahh claro ponte de su lado. Por eso esa niña es como es porque siempre te pones de su lado y le das la razón. Procurándole a entender que lo que hace esta bien.-_ protesto su hija con un tono de fastidio y sarcasmo.

_-pues sí, alguien tiene que hacerlo para que no se sienta sola. Deberías intentarlo al menos una vez Rumiko. Tu hija tiene un carácter difícil pero trata de entenderla.- _respondió la madre experta a su hija con toda la calma y paciencia del mundo tratando de hacer que aprendiera de sus propios errores.

_-¡ahhh esto es increíble! ¡Ahora resulta que aquí yo soy la mala del cuento verdad! Claro era de esperarse. Bueno ¿sabes qué mama? has lo que quieras, a esa niña la voy a terminar mandando a un internado si sigue así de ridícula.-_ al terminar de decir esto tomo su bolso, su saco y salió del comedor. Seiko suspiro decepcionada por la forma de pensar que tenía su hija y decidió seguirla.

En el pasillo Rumiko pudo vislumbrar a Ruki sentada en el borde del pasillo al otro extremo del patio.

_-hummm-_ ambas desviaron la mirada para no tener que soportarse un segundo más. Rumiko giro bruscamente y se dirigió a su alcoba que se encontraba en dirección contraria.

Una vez más Seiko suspiro cansada, al presenciar la escena de aquella madre inmadura y su hija testaruda. Se encamino con paso lento hacia donde su nieta para hablar con ella.

_-no es nada es solo que me desespera mucho…humm… te veo en un momento-_ susurro la pelirroja lo más bajo que pudo.

_-¿hablabas con alguien hija?-_ pregunto su abuela algo confundida.

_-no abuela, no estaba hablando con nadie ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-_ mintió y miro a su abuela tratando de verse segura con lo que decía.

_-no, no por nada hija. Fue solo mi imaginación-_ dijo al tiempo que se sentaba junto a su nieta_.- oye respecto a tu madre creo que…_

_-ahh mama…-_ rezongo la pelirroja y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

_-si "mama". Escucha sé que no es fácil para ti pero deberías tenerle un poco mas de paciencia. Tú sabes lo ocupada que vive esa mujer y lo descuidada que es._

_- abuela sé que es lo que estas pensando pero…-_ la interrumpió algo airada- _yo no… no necesito de ella puedo arreglármelas por mí misma. Siempre ah sido asi… es por eso que me molesta que trate de meterse en mi vida de esa forma… como si creyese que sigo siendo una niña pequeña que necesita que le cambien el pañal cada cinco minutos. Trata de manipular mi vida cambiándola al modo que "su instinto materno" sienta que debería ser. Pero no sabe lo que hace y tú la viste es decir no puede distinguir entre un nutriólogo y un doctor._

Seiko escucho paciente a su nieta sin interrumpirle a pesar de que esta lo había hecho. Conocía su carácter y sabia que se enfadaba muy fácil por eso era mejor dejar que el fuego se consumiera un poco y no echarle más leña si no algo con que apagarlo.

_-jajaja si, se que su "instinto materno" no es el mejor. Necesita trabajar un poco más en él.-_ al ver que su nieta se había calmado un poco decidió proseguir con cuidado_.- escucha no te pediré que salgas a todos lados con ella se que odias su trabajo, no. pero si te pediré que le vayas dando la oportunidad de conocerte poco a poco. ¿Me prometes que lo harás?_

_-ahhh lo intentare pero no aseguro lograr nada.-_ suspiro la pelirroja al fin domada.

_-está bien me alegra oír eso. Bien iré a levantar la mesa. ¡No no! tú aquí quédate. Soy vieja pero aun puedo levantar mi plato y el de mis hijas malcriadas.- _se incorporo dedicándole una sonrisa y le hacia una seña a su nieta quien se levanto también para ir a ayudarla_.- bueno te veo mañana. Buenas noches hija descansa._

_-buenas noches abuela.-_ observo a su abuela alejarse por el pasillo hasta que entró en el comedor.

_-huum ¿qué me decías?-_indago la pelirroja sin apartar la mirada del trayecto que su abuela tomó.

_-estuve investigando y descubrí que algunos digimons tienden a aparecer más en zonas cercanas a unas extrañas torres en el centro de la ciudad.-_ respondió una voz oculta entre las sombras.

-_muy bien mañana iremos a investigar._

La voz calló por un momento y después prosiguió.

_-¿ruki?_

_-¿humm?_

_- ¿está todo bien?_

_-sí, te veo mañana iré a terminar mis deberes antes de que se haga más tarde. Adiós.-_ respondió después de un momento de meditación. Dio media vuelta y entro en su habitación dando por terminada aquella conversación.

Esa noche Ruki tuvo el mismo sueño que antes. Concluyo igual, con la pantalla mostrando solo interferencia. Solo que esta vez logro vislumbrar algo, algo enorme y monstruoso detrás de un edificio.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

El día estaba despejado y muy soleado, igual que todos los demás. Pero eso no era en realidad lo importante. Su mirada, enfocada en los grandes edificios que se encontraban a lejos en el centro de la ciudad, demostraba su verdadero interés. Se preguntaba cual de todas aquellas gigantes construcciones de concreto podrían ser las torres de las que Renamon le hablo la noche anterior.

No podía dejar de mirar de reojo el reloj del salón que parecía trabajar cada vez más lento solo para burlarse de ella. Decidió dejar de mirar la hora ya que se desesperaba más cada vez que lo hacía, aunque sabía que en cualquier momento caería en la tentación de hacerlo.

La campana sonó indicando el fin de la clase. Esto no motivo mucho a Ruki, ya que aun tenía que oírla sonar más veces más para que finalizara el día de clases. El transcurso de las clases parecía volverse cada vez más lento acabando con la paciencia de la pelirroja.

_-ahhh creo que esto es todo por hoy niñas, pueden retirarse. No olviden hacer los deberes…-_dio por finalizada la clase la maestra.

Ruki no se molesto en quedarse a escuchar mas allá del _"Pueden retirarse…"_ por lo que salió del aula apenas tuvo la oportunidad.

Saliendo de la escuela, aun con uniforme y mochila, se dirigió directo a la estación subterránea para tomar el metro que la llevaría directo a al centro de la ciudad. La estación estaba muy atiborrada de gente. No le extrañaba, era la hora en que todos salían a comer o volvían a casa después de un día de clases, además al igual que ella gran parte de las personas vivían del otro lado de la ciudad pasando las vías.

No le importaba que tan poblado estuviera el metro. Solo procuro cuidar bien de sus pertenencias y abordar el tren correcto.

Entro sin problemas en la primera oportunidad apenas el tren abrió las puertas, incluso consiguió hacerse con un lugar y se evito la molestia de irse parada todo el trayecto. El bullicio de la gente no le molesto, tenía la cabeza en otro lado. Esperaba descubrir o al menos encontrar una pista de cómo hacían los digimons para cruzar de un mundo a otro.

Bajando del metro tuvo que abrirse paso como pudo entre el mar de gente para poder abandonar la estación. Una vez fuera se arrancó rumbo a la plaza donde se había quedado de ver con Renamon, misma plaza donde siempre se reunía con los demás.

_-muy bien ya estoy aquí. Perdona por el retraso.-_ la pelirroja se detuvo frente a una estatua no muy frecuentada.

_-no tiene importancia de todas formas no llevaba mucho tiempo aquí-_ La digimon mostro su presencia y apareció posada sobre la punta superior de la estatua_.- ¿estás del todo segura que nadie ronda por aquí?_

_-sí, no te preocupes es seguro.-_ afirmo la tamer. El lugar estaba solo debido a la hora. Era perfecto para hablar sin temor a ser descubiertas.- _vamos baja tenemos trabajo por hacer._

La figura de pelaje dorado obedeció y de un salto se reunió con su tamer.

_-andando…_ - Se detuvo al dar los primeros pasos y se percato que su digimon parecía dudar. La miraba detenidamente de arriba abajo como si algo la molestara_.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Aun llevas el uniforme. No crees que tu abuela se preocupara si no llegas. Te puedo esperar aquí para que vayas y comas algo…-_ Ruki miro a Renamon irritada y la interrumpió antes de que terminara lo que estaba por decir.

_-Por ahora este asunto tiene más prioridad que ir a "comer" ¿sí? Y por lo demás no te preocupes yo avise que comería fuera y que llegaría tarde así que mejor te dejas de quejar por pequeñeces como esa y comenzamos a trabajar.-_ la miro directo a los ojos para verificar que había quedado entendido que no necesitaba distraerse en otras cosas. La digimon le sostuvo la mirada sin moverse un ápice, al igual que su abuela ella conocía muy bien el carácter de su tamer_.- Muy bien adelántate yo te sigo lo mas de cerca posible._

Renamon obedeció no muy convencida. Se alejó de su tamer saltando entre la copa de los arboles a una velocidad considerable para que ella la pudiera seguir y no perderle el paso.

Ruki desembolsó su digivice. La pantalla mostraba lo que Renamon veía y al mismo tiempo estaba coronada con una flecha roja que indicaba la dirección que esta tomaba. Se detuvo un momento contemplando la pantalla, los recuerdos de sus sueños recientes volvían a ella.

_-humm…-_ salió de su transe y se puso en marcha siguiendo lo mas de cerca a su digimon.

Guiada por Renamon llegaron a su destino unos minutos después.

_-¿este es lugar?_

_-si…-_ contesto la digimon que se ocultaba entre las sombras del edificio para no llamar la atención.

_-hummm…-_ la pelirroja contemplo el lugar tratando de grabar cada detalle. Era una gran plaza rodeada de edificios pero solo uno le interesaba. Las torres de las que Renamon hablaba resultaron ser un solo edificio que se dividía en dos columnas en cierta parte de su estructura. Sopeso la situación. Desde su posición no podía hacer absolutamente nada y si quería investigar algo o descubrir algo tendría que acercarse más o en su defecto entrar en el mismo edificio cosa que lógicamente era imposible.

_-Renamon. ¿Crees que podrás acercarte un poco sin que te descubran y mostrarme lo que ves por las ventanas?-_ pregunto la tamer y miro el lugar donde se escondía su digimon. Esta dejo ver parte de su silueta que era cobijada por la oscuridad de las sombras.

-_claro. Pero hay demasiada luz como para pasar totalmente desapercibida…_

_-de eso no te preocupes lo tengo cubierto…_

La pelirroja le mostro una carta apresada entre sus dedos y Renamon entendió lo que quería que ella hiciera. Ambas se pusieron en posición para ejecutar su plan.

_-¡Cambio de carta…! ¡Conexión "B" de súper velocidad!_

Renamon sin perder el tiempo del aditamento salió de su escondite y corriendo comenzó a escalar el edificio. Ruki la observo partir rogando porque nadie la viera.

Por suerte para ambas todo salió bien y Renamon logró llegar hasta el penúltimo piso antes de llegar a la cima de la torre izquierda.

_-ya llegue al punto que me pediste Ruki…_

_-huumm..-_ Suspiro la pelirroja aliviada de que todo saliera bien_.- bien ahora muéstrame que es lo que hay dentro de ese lugar. Trata de asomarte con cuidado para que no te descubran._

La digimon obedeció sus órdenes y se acerco cautelosa a la primera ventana tratando de no mostrarse mucho. Ruki miraba atenta su digivice con el corazón en la garganta.

Pronto se dieron cuenta de que sus nervios y su intento fueron en vano. La ventana estaba polarizada de negro por lo que Renamon no alcanzaba a ver nada. La digimon se retiro de la ventana y volvió a su antigua posición, escondida entre dos muros.

_-Ruki.._

_-Lo se lo sé. Veo todo lo que tu vez ¿recuerdas? Ahora déjame pensar.-_ después de interrumpir como de costumbre, se puso a buscar una solución. Sabía que no iba a conseguir ver algo extraordinario en el primer intento y menos desde unas simples ventanas que probablemente son de unas aburridas oficinas.

_-¿crees que puedas escalar hasta el techo e intentar encontrar algo desde ahí? Una puerta, una ventana, lo que sea por donde puedas acceder.-_ respondió después de pensarlo un rato. Sabía que era muy arriesgado pero necesitaba intentarlo para ver si de alguna forma encontraba la respuesta a su pregunta.

- _lo intentare…-_ la digimon alcanzo el techo dando algunos saltos.

_-ten cuidado…-_ susurro la pelirroja al tiempo que levantaba la mirada para alcanzar a ver el lugar al que su amiga se dirigía.

Una vez arriba Renamon busco lo que su tamer le había pedido. Con una mirada rápida al lugar localizó lo que buscaba en una esquina del techo. Eran unas escalaras que bajaban hasta una puerta de metal negro. Se acerco a las escaleras y bajo cautelosa, alerta de cualquier movimiento o sonido sospechoso. Giró el pomo de la puerta con cuidado e intento entrar.

Desafortunadamente la puerta no cedió ni un solo milímetro.

-_Ruki no hay forma de entrar. La puerta está cerrada-_La tamer quien había observado todo desde su digivice se mantenía seria.

-_mmmm déjalo no tiene caso. ¿Podrías regresar y mirar el suelo del techo?-_ pidió la pelirroja. La obedeció sin preguntar aunque no pudo evitar confundirse un poco por lo que le pidió. Regreso al techo y dirigió su mirada hacia al suelo. Lo que encontró fue un enorme círculo imperfecto constituido por un montón de hexágonos de color verde.

_-¿uh? ¿Qué significan esas figuras?-_ indago curiosa, cosa que no era de extrañarse ya que ella no pertenecía a ese mundo. No pudiendo evitar sus instintos dio un paso atrás para mantenerse a una distancia segura.

_-hum la verdad no lo sé exactamente pero nunca había visto algo parecido sobre un edificio. Dudo que sea un adorno… bueno baja es hora de irnos no quiero arriesgarme a que te descubran.-_ contesto frustrada por no haber podido averiguar nada importante_.-esto ah sido una completa pérdida de tiempo._- Apretó con fuerza el digivice y se cruzo de brazos.

_-entendido bajo en seguid… ¿mmmm?_

_- ¿ah? ¿Renamon?¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué te quedaste callada? ¿Renamon…?-_ algo andaba mal. Su digimon había cortado de forma extraña y la imagen comenzaba a distorsionarse.

_-u…Ru…Rki…ki…_

Pudo escuchar su voz al otro lado del Digivice pero sonaba cortada y no entendía lo que estaba diciendo.

_-¡Renamon! ¡Renamon! ¡Contesta!-_ la chica Comenzaba a preocuparse ¿Qué podría haber pasado? El miedo y la duda comenzaban a invadirla.

-_R…Ki... Mir…a- _la llamo desde el otro lado.

Fue difícil para la pelirroja captar lo que su amiga había intentado decirle pero fue una proeza más grande descifrar lo que se supone que debía de ver por la pantalla.

Ruki perdió el aliento al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. La digimon veía su propio cuerpo que se estaba desvaneciendo entre intervalos.

_-¡Renamon sal de ahí en este instante!-_ exploto en un grito de desesperación. Estaba muy asustada. La imagen ya no era perceptible debido a la distorsión y eso le alteraba mas pues ya no sabía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo_.- ¡Es una orden!_

Levanto la mirada en dirección a la torre izquierda tratando de localizarla pero no consiguió ver nada desde el lugar en donde estaba dispuesta. Mordía su labio inferior y estrujaba su digivice con fuerza, claras muestras de su desesperación.

Para ella los segundos eran como minutos, minutos que pasaban y pasaban empeorando su espera. La angustia la venció y comenzó a correr en dirección al edificio sin quitarle la mirada de encima en ningún momento a la torre donde se suponía debía estar su compañera. Su mente era un caos _¿Qué haría si algo le paso? _No podía entrar así como si nada e ir a buscarla_. _

Se sentía impotente ante aquella situación. Pero su sufrimiento termino cuando vio la figura de su compañera descender, escondida entre las sombras. Se detuvo en seco y trato de recuperar el aliento pues había corrido una distancia considerable.

Observo descender a su compañera. Cuando esta llego al suelo y estuvo a unos cuantos metros de ella, la pelirroja la miro aprensiva dio media vuelta y se fue caminando sin esperarle. Renamon abrió los ojos extrañada preguntándose _¿Qué había hecho mal esta vez?_ y la siguió tratando de alcanzarla.

_-¡Ruki espera! ¿Por qué te vas?-_ pregunto la digimon que había alcanzado a Ruki en unos cuantos saltos.

La pelirroja hizo caso omiso a su digimon y siguió caminando hasta detenerse unos cuantos pasos adelante.

_-¡Estúpida! Soy tu tamer si te doy una orden síguela. Si te digo "ataca" atacas, si te digo "espera" esperas y si te digo "baja" ¡bajas! ¿Por qué demonios no hiciste lo que te pedí?-_ exploto la chica dándole la espalda a su digimon.

Renamon no contesto, se mantenía seria y quieta en su lugar. La voz de Ruki había sonado algo quebrada y no le quería dar la cara, Tal vez para que no la viera en ese momento.

-_Ruki tu…_

_-¡Cállate! ¡Ya basta! N-no es necesario que sigas ¿sí?… por hoy ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo en este lugar-_su voz sonaba cada vez más quebradiza, lo cual ella trataba de esconder pero le costaba trabajo.- _puedes ir a casa yo… yo iré a comer algo_.

Eso fue lo último que la tamer dijo antes de irse sin mirar atrás. Renamon la observo hasta que la perdió de vista cuando dio la vuelta. No entendía exactamente lo que había sucedido, en especial no lograba captar el ¿porque? Su tamer se había preocupado por ella de esa manera si nada había salido mal.

El cielo tomaba un color rojizo y algunas farolas comenzaban a encender sus luces. Ruki esperaba sentada en la parada del autobús con un zumo de naranja a medio terminar que había comprado en alguna parte de su recorrido. Derrochó gran parte de la tarde dando vueltas por la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo. Estaba muy alterada, tanto que había pasado por alto su hambre, lo único que deseaba era estar sola para tranquilizarse.

_-Tal vez exagere un poco al hablarle a Renamon de esa forma.-_ tenia la mirada perdida en alguna parte y no podía pensar en algo que no fuera lo sucedido en el centro_.- que molesto voy a tener que disculparme._

Se incorporo, arrojó lo que quedaba del zumo en el bote de basura que estaba a su lado y emprendió el camino a casa.

Apenas avanzo las primeras cuadras cuando una gran columna de luz apareció despidiendo una gran nube de neblina cerca de un parque.

_-ahhh ¿que no se cansan de fastidiar?-_ se quejo. Dio media vuelta y corrió en dirección hacia la gran masa de neblina que la mayoría de las personas parecía ignorar.

Estando a unos cuantos metros de distancia busco sus lentes azules en su mochila sin detener su marcha. Los encontró después de unos segundos, se los puso y entro en el campo de batalla.

_-Jejejeje que lugar más aburrido es este ¿Donde esta todo el mundo? –_se quejo una voz aguda en medio del campo de batalla.

_- hey tu ¿quién demonios eres y cómo fue que lograste llegar aquí?-_ indago la pelirroja retirando sus lentes pues ya no los necesitaba más. Examino a su enemigo rápidamente intentando reconocerlo. Era un demonio de ojos rojos con aspecto de mujer, vestida con un traje negro que se rasgaba en algunas zonas y con cadenas colgantes alrededor de su cadera y su brazo derecho.

_-humm ¿quién te crees tú para hablarme así basura?-_ espeto la digimon al tiempo que alzaba su cadena y la lanzaba contra Ruki como si de un látigo se tratase_.- ¡Desaparece de mi vista!_

La pelirroja dio un salto esquivando por unos cuantos centímetros el ataque de su agresora. Cayo de bruces sin un solo rasguño, ojala y su mochila que había sido desgarrada hubiese corrido con la misma suerte.

_-será mejor que hables oh…-_ Ruki calló y lamento que Renamon no estuviese ahí apoyándola.

_-¿oh qué?_

_- oh te arrancare las palabras junto con tu estúpido rostro…-_ respondió la pelirroja sin inmutarse lo que provoco que su enemiga se enfureciera.

_- hablas demasiado para ser un insecto. Será mejor que te enseñe una lección niña engreída…_

Ruki no espero a que terminara su discurso maligno y se hecho a correr, refugiándose detrás de uno de los árboles del parque que estaban cerca. Aprovechando su oportunidad metió la mano al bolsillo de su falda y saco su digivice.

_-¿me crees estúpida? de nada te sirve esconderte mocosa-_ Ruki se agacho a tiempo para evadir las enormes garras carmesí que destrozaron el árbol, el cual usaba como escudo. Corrió entre los árboles sin mirar atrás pues temía ser atrapada si lo hacía.

-_humm ¿de verdad quieres que responda algo tan obvio?-_ dijo mientras sorteaba arboles, bancas y botes de basura. Se volvió a refugiar detrás de algunos árboles cubierta por la oscuridad y la neblina.

-_vas a arrepentirte de haberte encontrado conmigo_.- amenazo la digimon desde alguna parte del parque.

La pelirroja se deslizo a gatas, silenciosa, cuidando cada paso que daba para no ser descubierta. Desde hace unos momentos que no escuchaba a su enemiga por ninguna parte. La ponía de nervios no tener una idea de su ubicación, por lo que siguió adelante con más cuidado.

_-¿Dónde se metió?-_ susurro inquieta. Se tumbo recargándose sobre el tronco de un árbol y dio un ligero vistazo por su costado tratando de percibir la ubicación de su enemiga. No quería arriesgarse mucho por lo que solo fue una mirada rápida con la que no pudo alcanzar a ver gran cosa_.- humm que demo…_

No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir. El árbol se volvía estragos atravesado por una cadena al tiempo que ella volaba por encima del suelo. La suerte se le había terminado, no pudo evadir a tiempo ese último ataque. Aterrizo un par de metros lejos de su agresora sobre el césped. Sus ropas se habían rasgado, termino toda cubierta de tierra y con múltiples golpes que dolerían al día siguiente; pero lo más grave, y lo único que importaba, era su brazo izquierdo que sangraba debido al corte que le ocasionó la cadena. Bueno después de todo ese alborotado viaje por los aires, aun tenía el merito de no haber soltado el digivice y conservarlo con ella.

Intento incorporarse apoyándose sobre el tronco de un árbol pero su brazo herido no se lo permitió. Lo único que consiguió fue recargarse sobre el tronco para ver a su enemiga de frente.

_-¿tus últimas palabras?-_ se regodeo la digimon de tener a su presa en aquella situación. Una sonrisa malvada afloro en su rostro al ver como la chica sangraba.

-_será mejor que hables antes de que te arranque el rostro_- respondió la pelirroja que no podía dejar de sujetar su brazo herido.

_-¿uh? ¡Kyaaaa!- _aulló la digimon.

No tuvo tiempo para razonar la respuesta de la pelirroja, porque alguien más se había interpuesto conectándole una patada en el rostro que la hizo volar como segundos antes ella había hecho con Ruki.

_-llegas a tiempo aunque no hubiese estado mal que llegaras antes_

Renamon, acuclillada en el lugar donde antes estaba su enemiga, le dirigió una mirada de cólera.

_-No debiste haberte arriesgado de esa manera. Fue muy estúpido de tu parte- _Espeto la digimon enfatizando cada palabra con lentitud, indiscutible muestra de su enfado.

_-ah no exageres. Si no ah pasado nada grave. Además quería aprovechar la oportunidad para interrogarla y obtener algo de información.-_ se excuso tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

_-hum…- _Gruño enfadada por la estúpida respuesta de su tamer.

-_vale luego me das tu sermón pero ahora tenemos otro asunto que atender ¿ok?-_ la digimon le dirigió una última mirada de desaprobación antes de volver a concentrarse en la batalla.

-¿_Quién eres tú? Y ¿Cómo te atreves a ponerme tus sucias patas en el rostro? ¡Maldita zorra_!- espeto furiosa la digimon oscura mientras intentaba incorporarse.

Renamon enfoco a su oponente permitiéndole a su tamer ver la información de esta en su digivice.

-_Ladydevimon del tipo virus, su técnica especial es la onda oscura. Bien al menos ahora sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos.-_ dijo después de haberse incorporado, cosa que le costó trabajo debido al estado en el que se encontraba.

_-¡pagaras por lo que me hiciste! ¡Ahh!_

_-eres muy escandalosa-_ Renamon esquivo y contraataco con otra patada a ladydevimon quien se había abalanzado sobre ella. Su prioridad en aquel momento era mantenerla lejos de Ruki, por lo que no perdió ni un solo instante y continúo con su ataque.

_-Grrr…-_ gruño la digimon oscura y una sonrisa malvada afloro en su rostro. Desapareció detrás de una cortina oscura delante de los ojos de Renamon.

_-¿ah?-_ Renamon abrió los ojos sorprendida. Ahora ella estaba a merced de su enemigo por lo que se puso en alerta máxima tratando de encontrarla.

Miraba en todas direcciones pero no parecía haber huella de ella. Esto definitivamente no le gustaba.

_-¡Renamon detrás de ti!-_ bramo la tamer desde su posición.

_-¿uh? ¡ghhhiaa!-_ giro sobre si al escuchar la advertencia pero ya era demasiado tarde. Una sombra formada por murciélagos aparecidos de la nada se arrojó sobre ella.

_-¡onda oscura!-_ bramo ladydevimon. El ataque dio de lleno en la lomo de Renamon quien fue a estamparse contra el árbol más cercano_.- jajaja ¿qué te parece eso? Eso es solo una muestra de lo que te espera desgraciada. En cuanto a ti mocosa imprudente, creo que te despedazare ahora mismo_.

Se giro en dirección a Ruki y comenzó a avanzar dando pasos lentos y gráciles. La pelirroja la observaba atemorizada e indefensa. No podía hacer nada, se había quedado paralizada, sin palabras, expectante de lo que estuviese a punto de suceder.

_-despídete niña-_ Ladydevimon alzo sus enormes garras carmesí. Ruki cerró los ojos creyendo que su fin había llegado. Pero como siempre la heroína llego a tiempo para salvarla.

_-¡NO LA TOQUES!-_ Renamon, furiosa, la atacó por detrás hundiendo sus garras en su rostro. Estaba fuera de sí, su miraba estaba desorbitada y presionaba con todas sus fuerzas desgarrándole el rostro a su enemiga- _¡No dejare que le hagas daño!_

_-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!-_ bramaba de dolor la digimon oscura que intentaba librarse de las garras de la zorra.

_-Renamon…- _la chica estaba impresionada por la reacción de su digimon. Jamás la había visto comportarse de esa forma. Se quedo absorta en la escena sin pensar nada hasta que los bramidos de su compañera, que estaba siendo herida por Ladydevimon, la sacaron de su transe.

_-Gggg.. ¡Gaaaahh!_

_-¡Renamon! ¡Déjala en paz malnacida!-_ tomo sus cartas en un arrebato de ira después de haber estado perdida entre sus pensamientos_.- ¡Cambio de carta!... ¡Dispositivo "S" de super digievolucion! _

Renamon libero a su presa. Ladydevimon aprovecho la oportunidad alejándose de su contrincante. La herida que tenía en el rostro la estaba matando de dolor.

_-¡Maldita! Jamas te lo perdonare ¡Jamas!-_ lloriqueo cubriéndose su rostro con las manos.- _me las pagaras tu… _

Enmudeció al ver que su rival había cambiado de forma.

_-No. No es posible ¿cómo? ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso? Tu-tu no mereces… no ¡NO!-_ no podía creer lo que veía ¿Cómo alguien que se aliaba con una humana podría lograr algo así?

_-ya me canse de tu estúpido parloteo_- Kyubimon dio un salto en el aire para poner fin a aquella batalla y poder ocuparse de lo que de verdad le importaba_.- ¡__Ko-hen-ryu!_

El cuerpo de kyubimon, que giraba en el aire, comenzó a cubrirse de llamas azules hasta tomar la forma de la cabeza de un dragón.

_-¡Ahhhhhh!-_ fue lo último que escucharon de ladydevimon que quedo calcinada al ser devorada por llamas azules. Kyubimon aterrizo suavemente en el césped. Proclamó su derecho como vencedora adueñándose de la información de su contrincante caída.

La batalla había terminado. Kyubimon miro a Ruki de reojo después de que la neblina se disipó. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de que su compañera aun seguía molesta. La zorra se aproximo a ella con paso decidido y una mirada penetrante, lo que intimido un poco a la tamer.

_-¡¿dime exactamente qué pasaba por tu cabeza cuando te enfrentaste sola contra ladydevimon?-_ la pelirroja comprobó su teoría al escuchar el tono con que su digimon le hablaba.

_-va, no exageres no pasó nada y todo salió bien al final.-_ la pelirroja desvió la mirada e intento escabullirse para evitarse problemas.

_- ¡ya basta Ruki! ¡Deja de actuar de esa forma!-_ explotó cerrándole el paso y mirándola directamente a los ojos_.- No puedes resolverlo todo por ti misma. Hay cosas que están fuera de tu alcance. Hoy tu imprudencia casi te cuesta la vida. ¡Mirame! Y escúchame bien. Será mejor que dejes tu maldito orgullo de lado oh…-_ la digimon se detuvo en este punto mirándola fijamente.

_-¿ohh?-_ indago la pelirroja tratando de lucir indiferente.

_-oh no permitiré que me sigas acompañando en las batallas ¿entendiste?.-_ respondió determinante.

_-¡por el amor de…! ahh esto sí es increíble. Deja ya de decir tonterías. No puedes hacer eso somos un equipo- _replico asombrada, no se espera esa respuesta por parte de su compañera.

_-Pues tal parece que a ti eso no te importo. hoy y decidiste actuar por ti misma. _

_-oh por favor termina ya con esto vámonos a casa.-_ ansió zanjar el tema que la molestaba cada vez mas.

_-¡No! Estoy hablando en serio.-_ la digimon acortó la distancia entre ambos rostros para asegurarse de que esta vez no rehuyera su mirada determinada_.- hasta que jures, que no volverás a arriesgarte de esa forma no podrás acompañarme a las próximas batallas ¿entendiste?_

La pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos. No podía dar crédito a lo veía y escuchaba.

_-humm… como quieras_- respondió retadora la orgullosa pelirroja, evitando mirarla directamente como si aquella no mereciese tal privilegio.

_-¿ah? ¿Eso qué significa? Se mas clara ¿sí o no?-_ inquirió la zorra de nueve colas. Le molestaba aquella forma de ser suya, esa niña tenía el orgullo tan alto que nada, nada se lo ba_j_aba.

_-si…-_susurró.

_-si ¿qué?- _presionó.

_-¡si, accedo hacer lo que me pides! ¿Feliz?-_ la pelirroja miro a su digimon enfurecida por haberla hecho aplastar un poco su orgullo.

-_bien eso me tranquiliza._- le dedico una sonrisa, satisfecha por saber que su tamer no volvería a cometer tales locuras o tal vez porque había logrado influir en ella de alguna manera. Se acerco a su tamer y lamio tiernamente la herida sangrante de su brazo. La pelirroja no pudo evitar soltar un gemido al sentir el frio. Miro a su compañera sin saber que decir simplemente desvió su mirada, no quería que la viera, había hecho que se sonrojara por aquel gesto extraño. _- bien sube. Te llevare a casa. _

_-¿podríamos pasar antes por lo que quedo de mi mochila?_-La pelirroja miraba el césped de la plaza para no encontrarse con la mirada de su digimon. Ya se había "humillado" bastante este día_.- no puedo llegar sin mochila a la casa. Sé que es un desastre pero puedo arreglarla… creo._

_-está bien. vamos pronto que tenemos que curarte también esa herida.-_ Ruki monto a su digimon y ambas atravesaron la oscuridad de la noche camino a casa.

Ya en casa, entraron por el patio trasero saltando la barda para evitar ser vistas. Era algo tarde y Ruki quería evitarse problemas con su abuela por lo que fue directamente a su habitación.

Arrojo su mochila dentro del closet para que no la encontraran, ya mañana se ocuparía de ella. Se deshizo en su mismo cuarto de su uniforme quedando solo en interiores, lo observo desganada. Ese si era un problema. Su falda era salvable pero su chaqueta y su blusa estaban hechas girones; Tenia más, cierto pero tarde o temprano su abuela se daría cuenta de la falta de estas y tendría que dar explicaciones de su desaparición. Lo escondió junto a su mochila. Se desharía de el mañana por la mañana camino a la escuela. Por lo demás, ya pensaría en una cuartada falsa después.

Tomó su pijama, se ató una toalla al cuerpo y se deslizo en silencio hacia el cuarto de baño.

Llegó ahí sin despertar a nadie. Colocó su cambio en un pequeño locker de madera dentro de una sesta y sus interiores en una diferente. Tomó otra, surtida con jabones y shampoo, y entró en el siguiente cuarto donde se encontraba una pequeña fuente de aguas termales artificial adornada con piedras, eran muy raras en estos días debido a su alto costo.

El segundo cuarto, donde se encontraba la fuente de aguas termales artificial, se dividia en dos partes. Una que era ocupada por la fuente y sus adornos y la otra revestida de madera y algunos espejos era donde las personas se lavaban antes de entrar a la fuente.

La pelirroja cogió un pequeño banco, lo coloco frente a uno de los lavabos y se sentó sobre él. Se sorprendió al verse en el espejo del lavabo. Estaba hecha un desastre, mas de lo que ella esperaba, tenía manchas de polvo y tierra por todos lados, su cabello era una maraña recubierta con algunas astillas que solían ser un árbol; pero sin duda lo que las le asusto ver fue el corte oblicuo que le ejecutó ladydevimon en su brazo. No era una herida profunda, no gracias a dios no, pero se veía tan grave como una. Su piel blanca, cubierta de sangre seca que provenía de la herida, presentaba una apariencia escamosa y sucia debido al color oscuro de la sangre.

Levanto su brazo, lo cual le produjo una ligera punzada de dolor, acercando su herida a su rostro para poder examinarla mejor. Estaba aterrada y algo asqueada por cómo se veía. El sonido de la puerta corriéndose la hizo dar un salto del susto. Alguien estaba en el otro cuarto, no podían verla en ese estado, si no se metería en muchos problemas.

Pensó en saltar a las aguas termales y tratar de ocultarse ahí pero era demasiado tarde. La puerta corrediza que daba al cuarto donde ella se encontraba se abrió dando paso a la persona del otro lado de la puerta.

Su corazón se detuvo al ver que ya todo estaba perdido y lo único que pudo hacer eera quedarse sentado sin mover un musculo, observando con la boca entreabierta. Pero una vez más todo esto fue en vano.

_-¡ahhh! ¿qué demonios? ¿Por qué estás aquí?-_ la chica dio un suspiro largo de alivio al ver que solo se trataba de su compañera_.- ¡¿Sabes lo que me acabas de hacer pasar? Creí que se trataba de mi abuela._

Renamon quien volvió a su forma normal momentos después de que llegaron a casa la miraba aturdida desde la puerta. No se esperaba aquella respuesta tan agresiva tan solo al entrar.

_-lo siento solo pasaba para ver cómo te encontrabas.-_ señalo con la mirada la herida que su tamer tenia en el brazo para que entendiera a que se refería exactamente. Cerró la puerta detrás de si y se encamino hacia esta.

Ruki se percato de que su compañera llevaba consigo una botella y una bolsa en una de sus garras.

_-¿Qué es eso?-_ señalo lo que esta sujetaba.

-_alcohol y algo de algodón.-_dijo levantando un poco su garra.

_-¿de dónde lo has sacado tu eso?_

_- lo tome del botiquín que tiene tu abuela en su armario. No te preocupes lo regresare._

_-pues más te vale porque no pienso estar al lado de una ladrona._- respondió burlona dedicándole una mirada de complicidad. La digimon sonrió ante su mimada tamer_.- bueno y ¿para qué lo quieres?_

-_es obvio. Voy a limpiar tu herida.-_ Renamon se hinco junto a la pelirroja, extrajo un cumulo de algodón, removió la tapa de la botella con una de sus garras y lo remojo con alcohol. Se disponía a auxiliar a su tamer cuando esta protesto.

_-¿Pe-pe pero que crees que haces? ¡No!-_ la pelirroja se retiro, ocultando la herida con su mano.- _No lo necesito gracias._

La digimon suspiro cansada.

_-Ruki no lo hagas más difícil. Esto es lo que te sacas por hacer algo tan estúpido. Ven aquí_- Renamon la miro aprensiva y esta cedió a regaña dientes.

_-Maldición esto va a doler.-_ La pelirroja cerró los ojos, apretó fuertemente sus dientes y miro en dirección contraria a la herida.

Renamon utilizo sus enormes garras como pinzas para sujetar el algodón. Comenzó a frotar suavemente la herida, presionando de vez en cuando para que el alcohol escurriera un poco y desinfectara bien la herida.

_-¡Ghhh! Nnghh… ngh-_ La pelirroja trato de ahogar sus gemidos apretando con fuerza sus dientes pues el ardor que sentía era tanto que le quemaba. Sin embargo, no podía evitar temblar al contacto con el algodón. Las lagrimas que apresuraban por salir, eran detenidas a toda costa pero eso no duraría mucho tiempo.

La digimon se dio cuenta de todo esto y sonrió compadecida de su tamer, la cual trataba de proteger su orgullo ocultando sus lágrimas que ya estaban escapando lentamente. Levanto su enorme cola, posándola frente al rostro de Ruki, esta escondió su rostro en ella para limpiar sus lágrimas.

_-humm ya está. Tal vez deje una marca, por favor no te vuelvas a arriesgar de esa manera.-_ guardo la botella de alcohol, tapándola bien por supuesto, dentro de la bolsa del algodón y arrojo al cesto de basura más cercano lo que había estado usando. La pelirroja se limito a quedarse callada mirando el suelo de madera. Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, algunas veces le gustaba que su compañera se preocupara de esa forma por ella, se sentía querida e importante para alguien.

_-Renamon…-_ susurro.

_-¿sí?_

_-gracias por preocuparte por mi… siento haberte gritado.-_ susurro de nuevo ocultando su cara sonrojada por la vergüenza tras las cortinas que formaba su cabello. Le era muy difícil decir esas cosas y más tragarse su orgullo.

_- no, soy yo la que debe disculparse. No debí preocuparte de esa forma.-_ la pelirroja no respondió, miro a otro lado para no ser vista. Odiaba cuando descubrían lo que sentía por algo o alguien.

_-bueno será mejor que termine de asearme antes de que se haga mas noche.-_ se incorporo para coger una pequeña cubeta que se dispuso a llenar con agua tibia. Cuando tuvo suficiente cerró la llave y se quedo observando el agua tibia.

-_Renamon ¿te gustaría tomar un baño conmigo?-_ la pelirroja le dirigió una mirada interrogativa a su compañera.

_-¿uh?-_La petición le pareció muy extraña tanto que no pudo responder.

La pelirroja leyó la confunsion en la expresión de su amiga. Se acerco hasta su lugar con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

-_Vamon no seas cochina. Te va a relajar mucho_.- la tomo del brazo y la encamino hasta el lavabo.

_-No enserio. No es necesario…-_ protesto en vano la digimon y se dejo arrastrar por su tamer.

_-oye ¿de verdad te gusta pelear contra todos esos digimons?- _la digimon la miro confusa por la pregunta. Estaba claro que le gustaba esa era su naturaleza. Ambas se relajaban dentro de las aguas termales después de haberse aseado; Ruki aun conservaba su toalla, solo la retiro un instante para lavarse pero después de eso se mantuvo con ella.

_-sí, soy un digimon y estoy hecha para eso_.-

_-entiendo. Pero nunca has deseado hacer algo mas no se ¿Qué mas hacen los digimons además de solo luchar?-_ se encogió de hombros y observo a su amiga.

_-hum no, solo somos un conjunto de datos cuyo único fin es digievolucionar y hacernos fuertes al absorber la información de los demás.-_

_-ahh-_ suspiro la pelirroja deprimida por la respuesta. Su mirada se perdió en el vacío. Renamon busco su mirada entre el vapor del agua.-_humm no. Tú no eres "solo un conjunto de datos" No para mi._

Ruki se incorporo para salir de las aguas termales y se encamino a la salida. Renamon la observaba sin decir nada.

_-no te quedes mucho tiempo o se te caerá el pelaje-_ advirtió divertida y salió del baño sin mirarla a los ojos.

Renamon se quedo ahí con las palabras de Ruki haciendo eco en su cabeza.

Ruki salió más temprano que de costumbre al día siguiente para que no la vieran. Devoro con hambre y prisa un emparedado que le supo a gloria, ya que no había comido nada desde el jugo del día pasado. Tomo su mochila que había reparado con un parche improvisado y su ropa que había quedado hecha girones. Esa era el principal motivo por el que se levantó tan temprano, se desharía de ella en el camino.

Salió disparada una vez que tenía todo listo, solo se detuvo en la entrada para ponerse sus zapatos. Olvido limpiarlos después del incidente de ayer. Como no tenía tiempo improviso limpiándolos con su uniforme desgarrado. Dejo todo un segundo en el suelo para poder abrocharse los zapatos y cuando estuvo lista recogió todo y salió de su casa rauda para no ser descubierta.

De camino a la escuela se detuvo en un sesto de basura, miró a todos lados para asegurarse de no ser vista. La paranoia de ser sorprendida la dominaba. Era demasiado temprano como para que hubiese gente en las calles.

_-muy bien está todo listo. ¿Uh?-_ cuando deposito su uniforme rotó en el bote le dio un vuelco el corazón al darse cuenta de que solo era su chaqueta ¿Dónde habría quedado su blusa? Asustada se puso a pensar en donde lo pudo haber dejado. Seguramente se le perdió en el trayecto y no se dio cuenta o tal vez aun estaba en su armario. Opto por lo primero, ya que recordaba claramente haber sacado todo del armario incluida su blusa rota. Si, si posiblemente la extravió por el camino era lo más seguro. Espabilo y continúo su camino tratando de convencerse de eso. En todo caso, de no haber sido así, su blusa debía de seguir escondida en el armario. No la encontrarían tan fácilmente por lo que se desharía de ella mas tarde y con eso pondría fin a su paranoia de ser descubierta. Solo deseo que su abuela no fuera a fisgonear por ahí.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

El día en la escuela sucedió rápido y sin ningún evento importante, como la mayoría de las veces solía pasar. Era un nuevo día y a pesar de que Ruki no durmió mucho la noche pasada se sentía realmente descansada, tal vez debido a lo exhausta que la depuso la batalla improvisada que tubo con ladydevimon oh a que su frecuente pesadilla no se presentó aquella noche. Fuera cual fuera la razón la verdad no importaba, ya tenia dos semanas que no se sentía tan bien.

Caminaba sin prisa por la calle, quería aprovechar cada segundo de aquella tranquilidad que parecía haberse esfumado de su vida. Era en aquellos momentos en los que echaba de menos esos días sencillos en los que nada tenia que ver con digimons y solo debía preocuparse por sus deberes escolares nada mas.

Siguió caminando hasta detenerse en la parada del autobús, que se encontraba totalmente desierta en aquel momento. Se sentó en la banca y se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras llegaba el autobús. "Una vida común y corriente como cualquier otra chica de su edad" pensó ella. Se inclino un poco recargando sus codos sobres sus rodillas y posando su barbilla sobre sus palmas. Una vida fácil, sencilla y sin Renamon estaría completamente vacía. Era cierto que las batallas la agotaban y era un desgastante tener que estar mintiendo a su abuela y ocultando a Renamon como si de una criminal se tratara. Pero jamás cambiaria a su compañera por nada del mundo, eso era un hecho.

Aunque no lo expresara, la chica tenia en gran estima a su digimon, era su amiga, su compañera, incluso podría catalogarla como lo mas cercano a una hermana. Se negaba rotundamente a perderla.

Ruki siguió divagando en su mente por largo rato, el día pasaba lento y calmado, al parecer tampoco llevaba mucha prisa. Levanto la mirada hacia el cielo de aquella tarde, protegiéndose con la mano los rayos del sol para poder ver mejor. Era temprano y no tenía deberes que resolver, tal vez podría tomarse la tarde libre. Ruki lo medito por un momento.

_-¿Por qué no? Igual no tengo nada bueno que hacer en casa-_ la chica se incorporo lentamente y emprendió su camino dejando atrás la desolada banca.

Recorrió las calles durante un par de horas, mirando escaparates y tiendas pero sin buscar nada. Se habría paso surcando un mar de personas que iban y venían de un lado a otro. Finalmente, después de un rato decidió alejarse del bullicio y el ruido, estaba fastidiada de aquellas personas ajenas a su vida.

Vagó varias calles sin un rumbo fijo, o eso creía, pues sus pasos terminaron por llevarla al parque donde solía reunirse con Takato y Henry. Al darse cuenta de a donde había llegado decidió adentrarse por los pasillos del parque hasta dar con la improvisada habitación de Guilmon en un rincón semi-oculto o mejor dicho poco transitado de aquel lugar.

Al llegar, contempló la escalinata que daba hasta el pequeño cubículo, meditando. Solo el bailar de las hojas de los arboles rasgaban el silencio y la calma de aquella solitaria zona. Finalmente, como movida por una fuerza invisible, comenzó a ascender por la escalinata de concreto con la mirada siempre fija en la cima donde se encontraba la bodega.

Avanzó hasta quedar a unos pasos de la vieja bodega, haciendo crujir algunas hojas secas bajo sus pies.

La reja que guardaba el lugar estaba entreabierta. La chica reparo en que algunos de sus barrotes estaban doblados, probablemente cortesía del juguetón dinosaurio rojo que ahí moraba. Una leve sonrisa asomó en su rostro.

_-¿Guilmon?-_ sus palabras hicieron eco al chocar con las abandonadas paredes. Nadie más que aquel eco de sus palabras le respondió. Probablemente Takato y Guilmon seguían de vacaciones, fuera de la ciudad.

Posó sus dedos sobre las barras de la reja, rosando aquellas que se encontraban dobladas. Guilmon era un desastre, no tenia disciplina alguna y que decir del otro pues tampoco se quedaba atrás. Ambos estaban demasiado mimados y eso era falta de sus tamers.

Se acercó un poco más a la reja hasta quedar a su altura. Aun había suficiente luz para vislumbrar dentro de la vieja bodega. Tardo un poco para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, por un momento le pareció ver al dinosaurio rojo escavando en el fondo de aquel solitario lugar. Fijo su mirada en el enorme agujero que el digimon se había empecinado en hacer sin motivo aparente. Escruto detenidamente en aquel oscuro abismo, algo en el parecía absorberla.

_-¡RAAAR! ¡Te pille!- _Ruki se volvió dando un respingo al tiempo que asió con fuerza uno de los barrotes de la reja_ -¿Cómo estas Ruki? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

_-¡Juri! No te escuche acercarte. Casi me matas de un susto, no lo vuelvas ah hacer eso.-_ apremio con la respiración acelerada.

_-Hahaha ¡lo siento! Te vi tan concentrada que no pude resistirme a tomarte por sorpresa.-_ sonrió. Juri iba vestida de civil y llevaba cargando una enorme bolsa de mandado. Cierto, ella ya había dejado de atender a la escuela y se encontraba de vacaciones de verano igual que Takato, recordó_.- ¿Tú también los extrañas? Takato y Guilmon. Este lugar esta muy triste desde su partida._

Juri dirigió su mirada hacia el interior de la bodega, mirando con nostalgia, parecía estar perdida entre algún recuerdo. Ruki la observaba sin decir nada.

_-No te preocupes. Pronto volverán.-_ se volvió haciendo un guiño pícaro. La pelirroja captó la indirecta de su amiga y rauda se volvió un torrente de palabras con un rubor en sus mejillas.

_-¿ahh? ¡No espera! No es lo que tú crees. Yo solo pasaba por aquí… y eso es todo. No es que_ _extrañe a alguien. –_ había liberado la barra y hacia ademanes con sus manos negando efusivamente.

-_vamos. Takato es un buen partido. Además hacen una bonita pareja. O es que…-_Juri calló un segundo. Disfrutaba molestarla con esas cosas. Con una mirada traviesa miro a Ruki y continúo hablando_.- ¿Sientes algo por el joven Wong?_

Ruki se pusó roja al escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

_-hahahaha ve como te pusiste. ¡Entonces es verdad! ¡Sientes algo por Henry! Tranquila prometo no decirle a nadie. "Wong Makino" que bien suena ¿no crees?_

_-¡NO! ¡No suena bien! ¡Yo no tengo interés en ninguno de esos dos perdedores! ¡Solo se la pasan avergonzándome! Ya para de decir tonterías._-airada y algo malhumorada la pelirroja dio media vuelta haciendo ademan de irse, pero se detuvo sobre el borde de el escalón mas alto. Se sentó sobre este cruzando los brazos sobre sus piernas dándole la espalda Juri.

Juri se acercó y se sentó junto a ella haciendo a un lado la enorme bolsa demandado.

-_Ya, no te enojes, solo bromeaba. –_ Argumento con una sonrisa_- Por cierto ¿Cómo se encuentra Renamon?_

Ruki miro confundida a Juri, la pregunta la pillo por sorpresa. No había visto a Renamon en todo el día. Por su mente cruzó el recuerdo de su compañera desapareciendo entre intervalos en aquel extraño edificio. Negó con la cabeza, apartando aquel mal recuerdo.

-_¿Ruki? ¿Esta todo bien?_

_- Si, no pasa nada. Solo me perdí por un momento.- _La voz preocupada de su amiga la había hecho volver a la realidad._- Renamon esta bien. Probablemente se esté paseando por algún lado de la ciudad._

_-Ah, es curioso… siempre me eh preguntado ¿Porqué no pasas tanto tiempo con ella así como Takato y Henry lo hacen con Guilmon y Terriermon? Casi nunca las veo juntas_

_-No es que no pase tiempo con Renamon, es solo que no soy tan indiscreta como ese par de tontos. Además Renamon tiene un tamaño considerable, llamaría la atención fácilmente, no es tan pequeña como ese enano orejón.-_ Se justifico dando aquel argumento como si ya lo tuviese escrito_.- no me pidas que sea tan indiscreta y descuidada como ellos._

_-hahahaha que mala eres con ellos_.- Juri calló y dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, ahí donde la escalinata empezaba.- _si tal vez sean algo inmaduros o como quieras llamarles. Pero se comportan así por que los quieren demasiado y no soportan estar separados.- _Ruki iba a protestar pero Juri se volvió para verla de frente y continuo hablando._- No es necesario que digas nada. Estoy segura que tu quieres a Renamon tanto como ellos quieren a sus digimons , aunque no lo demuestres abiertamente. Sé que si de ti dependiera optarías por estar con ella a cada momento sin necesidad de esconderla de nadie.  
_

Ruki digirió poco a poco las palabras de Juri. En efecto aquello era lo que mas deseaba. Suspiro profunda y pausadamente. Disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Juri, al igual que la de los otros, solo que ella llenaba un vacío que tanto había ignorado, un vacío que solo podía completarse con la compañía de una persona de su misma edad y sexo que quisiera estar con ella. En Juri encontraba una amiga, algo de lo que carecía.

Ruki jamas se había tomado el tiempo de tratar con las demás chicas de su clase o de otras clases y, estas a su vez no tenían interés en lidiar con alguien tan orgullosa y fría. Había un fuerte rechazo por ambas partes. Esto se debía a la fama que tenia entre las chicas de su clase y ella era consiente de ello. Pero la verdad era que no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que sus demás compañeras de clases pensaran sobre ella. "Sea, piensen lo que quieran que a mi eso no me quita el sueño" habría sido un gran argumento para acallar aquellos susurros sobre su persona que huían como molestas moscas cobardes cuando recorría los pasillos de aquel instituto lleno de personas hipócritas e interesadas. Pero no lo haría, callaría, pues no pensaba rebajarse a su nivel. Fue así que sus compañeras acumularon un rencor y unos celos injustificados hacia ella ya fuera por su orgullo o por su fría indiferencia.

Pero Juri no era como esas personas. Era amable, sencilla y siempre buscaba llevarse bien con todos. Por esas y muchas razones mas se sentía cómoda a su lado.

_-Hey ¿no quieres comer un bocadillo que compré?- _Preguntó Juri después de unos minutos de silencio. Ruki la observó hurgar en la enorme bolsa de mandado que tenia a su lado_.- ¡Aquí tienes!_

Yuri le ofreció un enorme pan de azúcar que había extraído de la bolsa, envuelto en una papel transparente.

_-No es necesario Juri. Yo comeré llegando a casa. No quisiera meterte en problemas con tu familia…- _Argumento, dudando en aceptar el ofrecimiento de su amiga. Sin embargo no podía retirar la mirada de aquel bocadillo. Una punzada aguijoneo su estomago, no quería admitirlo pero estaba algo hambrienta por tanto caminar.

_-¡puff! Que va. No te preocupes y acepta. Estos panes los compro a escondidas con el dinero que a veces sobra de cada vez que voy ah hacer las compras. Un pequeño pago por mis servicios.-_ insistió, animando a la pelirroja a que aceptara al tiempo que extraía otro pan de la bolsa, dirigiéndole una mirada de complicidad.

Ruki exhalo y acepto ante la obstinada insistencia de Juri. Dejo su mochila a un lado para estar mas cómoda y se dispuso a comer.

_-Muchas gracias, te lo retribuiré después-_ retiró con paciencia forzada la envoltura, combatiendo contra el hambre que le aguijoneaba el estomago. No quería mostrar cuan hambrienta estaba para así evitar que Juri le ofreciera mas comida por lo que, luchando contra las necesidades que su cuerpo le exigía saciar, procuro comer dando pequeñas mordidas, masticando lentamente pero saboreando cada bocado.

_-Vienes de la escuela ¿cierto? ¿Aun no estas de vacaciones? –_ preguntó entre bocados, reparando en que su amiga aun llevaba el uniforme de la escuela.

_-si, es un verdadero fastidio. Ya estoy cansada de tantas tonterías, tienes suerte de estar de vacaciones._

_-No tengo nada de que presumir. Para mi es solo un pequeño suspiro pues sigo estando ocupada por las tardes, cuidando de mis hermanos y ayudando a mis padres en el negocio algunas noches._

Ruki dejo de comer y observó a Juri, quien, indiferente a los pensamientos de su amiga continuaba disfrutando su golosina. Al escucharla, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por orillarla a compartir su comida.

_-¿Quieres? No creo poder acabarlo…- _ Ruki le tendió lo que restaba del pan a su amiga al ver que esta ya había terminado con el suyo. Esta observó con los ojos bien abiertos, se limpio las migas de la cara y tomó el pedazo de pan.

_-Bien yo te ayudo.-_ continuo. Ruki sonrió sutilmente.

Caminarón entre los arboles, deteniéndose en alguna estatua o banca a descansar, charlando durante horas recorriendo el parque sin seguir un camino en específico. Distraídas, siguieron así hasta que el sol comenzó a esconderse y las primeras farolas de la noche se encendieron.

_-¡AHH! ¡Ya es muy tarde! Debía estar en casa hace algunas horas. ¡Debo irme! Nos vemos luego Ruki. ¡cuídate mucho! ¡Bye!_

-_Nos vemos. ¡VE CON CUIDADO!-_ se despidió de su amiga contemplando como se perdía entre las sombras de la noche.

Una vez que la perdió de vista, Ruki decidió continuar su camino. Dirigió su mirada al cielo, tenia un color purpura que comenzaba a tornarse azul. Si se daba prisa llegaría a tiempo para la cena.

Las calles parecieron haberse vaciado solo para facilitarle el regreso a casa. El viaje en metro, que solía ser bullicioso a esa hora, transcurrió calmado y sin contratiempo alguno. Se abrió paso entre las solitarias calles. Al poco tiempo vislumbró su casa que lucia silenciosa y apagada.

Caminaba sin prisa, arropada por la oscuridad de la noche que se desgarraba de cuando en cuando al cruzarse con la luz de la luna o de alguna farola. No pudo evitar sentir algo extraño en el ambiente de la noche. No sabia como ponerlo en una palabra pero ese espectral silencio y aquella pesada calma comenzaban, de alguna forma, a inquietarla. Pareciera como si la misma noche estuviese guardando su silencio a propósito, esperando expectante lo que sea que fuese a ocurrir.

Se detuvo frente a la astillada puerta de su casa. Dudo un momento en atravesar aquel umbral. Lentamente abrió la puerta y se hizo camino hasta el recibidor.

_-Ya llegue- _se sentó sobre el desnivel que se encontraba en la entrada del recibidor para remover sus zapatos. Colocó sus calzados junto a los otros, mientras esperaba una respuesta.- _¿abuela?_

Nadie respondió. Se incorporó lentamente y comenzó a andar por los pasillos de la casa. La casa estaba en penumbras que solo se perdían bajo la luz de la luna en las habitaciones que yacían sobre los pasillos quedaban al enorme jardín de la casa. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad pero no pudo hacer lo mismo por aquel silencio que la había estado siguiendo.

Se dirigió a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrarse con su abuela Seiko. Tal vez estando atareada con la cena no se había dado cuenta de su llegada, pensó la pelirroja, si eso debía ser. Pero sus esperanzas se esfumaron al encontrar la cocina vacía y en penumbras. Se quedó parada en la entrada tratando de escrutar algo en la oscuridad, no alcanzaba a distinguir nada. Con su mano palpó la pared más próxima a ella buscando el interruptor de la habitación.

Encendió la luz. Alcanzó a vislumbrar unos trastos sucios en el lavadero y algunas cacerolas sobre la estufa. Se acercó a la estufa y destapó una enorme cacerola blanca dejando escapar algo de vapor. Observó a través de la cortina de humo que se había formado, la cacerola contenía arroz blanco que al parecer no tenia mucho de haberse cocido. Volvió a taparla para que la comida no se enfriara y salió de la cocina apagando la luz y cerrando la habitación tras de si.

_-hmmn ¿Dónde estará?-_ suspiro. Era extraño que su abuela saliera a esas horas de la noche sin dejar recado. Mientras meditaba sobre el posible paradero de Seiko se dirigió al comedor.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de este. Tenía el ceño fruncido y mordía su pulgar con ansia. Aun seguía preguntándose donde podría estar Seiko. El comedor se encontraba sobre el pasillo que daba al jardín por lo que Ruki podía observar gran parte de las habitaciones gracias a la luz de la luna.

Quizá su abuela se encontraba en su habitación, sentada frente al ordenador con los auriculares puestos. Podría ser. Buscó con la mirada la habitación de su abuela al otro lado del jardín. No la veía claramente. Decidió ir a echar un vistazo por si las dudas.

Se decepciono al ver que este se encontraba oscuro. Se disponía a volver cuando algo llamó su atención. La puerta estaba entreabierta.

-_¿abuela estas ahí?- _bajó su tono de voz, pues creyó que posiblemente se encontrara ya durmiendo. Acercó su cabeza a la puerta para escuchar mejor, posando suavemente su mano sobre la puerta corrediza. Escuchó atenta en busca del más mínimo sonido pero una vez más solo obtuvo silencio por respuesta.

Volvió sobre sus pasos en dirección al comedor, estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Había mirado por el pequeño espacio que dejaba ver la puerta entreabierta, sin abrirla un ápice más. No quería entrar en la habitación de su abuela sin su permiso, no le gustaba andar husmeando en las cosas de otras personas por respeto a su privacidad, y si alguien respetaba era a su abuela. Caminaba decepcionada pues solo había alcanzado a vislumbrar otra habitación vacía.

Una vez más se encontraba fuera del comedor solo que esta vez entró sin quedarse a pensar en nada. El comedor, al igual que las demás habitaciones se encontraba en penumbras. No tardo mucho en dar con el interruptor y encendió la luz.

La habitación se ilumino y, al instante reparo en la mesa que estaba puesta para cenar. Rodeo la mesa, se sentó sobre sus rodillas haciendo aun lado su pesada mochila que la había estado hostigando todo el día. Quedo sentada del lado opuesto a la entrada.

Observó que en la mesa estaban puestos cubiertos, platos y vasos limpios pero sin comida. Recargo sus brazos sobre la mesa, su mirada se perdió en el centro de esta, meditando una vez más. Todo aquello era muy inusual y por más vueltas que le daba a la cuestión, no encontraba una respuesta que encajara con todo aquello.

Era ridículo pero lo peor era que cada vez que buscaba una posible explicación, en su mente aparecía el recuerdo de aquella estúpida pesadilla sin sentido ofuscando sus pensamientos y perturbándola cada vez mas. Temía que aquel sueño tuviera algo que ver pero la misma idea le parecía absurda, una estupidez.

Ruki, aun arrodillada, se semi-incorporo apoyando con fuerza sus palmas sobre la mesa. Giro sobre si, alcanzo su mochila y comenzó a remover entre sus cosas. Pocos segundos después encontró lo que buscaba, su digivice.

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Llamaría a Renamon y le preguntaría si no sabía a donde había ido su abuela.

_-Renamon ¿estas…?-_ guardo silencio al escuchar los pasos de alguien que se aproximaba por el pasillo.

_-¿Ruki? ¿Eres tu hija?- _llamó la voz de una mujer al otro lado del pasillo. Sin saber bien el porqué, la pelirroja no respondió. Se limitó a posar sus manos suavemente sobre la mesa dejando reposar el digivice bajo su palma. Se quedó paralizada, observando la puerta que había dejado abierta.

_-¿madre?-_ volvió en si al ver recortarse la figura de su madre bajo la luz de la luna en la entrada de la puerta. Rumiko llevaba puesto un saco café que solía usar en las frías mañanas de invierno, pero ese día no hacia nada de frio, estaban a la mitad del verano. La chica reparo en que su madre se veía cansada, prueba de ello era la forma en la que sujetaba con desgana la correa de su bolso con su mano derecha dejando que este colgara casi hasta el suelo. En su mano izquierda llevaba el celular pero eso era típico de ella_. – ¿y mi abuela?_

Rumiko observo a su hija desde la entrada. Tenía una cara de preocupación y confusión. Ruki la miraba desde su lugar con el ceño fruncido. Por fin Rumiko entro en la habitación quedando a unos pasos de su hija del otro lado de la mesa.

_-Tu abuela me llamó hace una hora preocupada por que no te habías presentado a comer y no habías contestado las llamadas a tu celular… y al ver que se hacia tarde y no llegabas hemos salido a buscarte_ -argumento Rumiko con un tono calmado, ocultando su preocupación y enfado detrás de sus palabras.

Ruki abrió los ojos de par en par. Ahora todo tenia sentido. Por estar con Juri había olvidado por completo avisar que llegaría tarde, pero su celular… en ningún momento lo había escuchado timbrar.

_-Perdona, olvide por completo avisar que llegaría tarde.- _respondió dubitativa. Era extraño, pero sentía miedo por la forma en que su madre la miraba.

_-Y ¿el celular? ¿Por qué no le contestabas a tu abuela?-_ alzo su tono de voz. Ruki no pasó por alto el reproche implícito en aquellas preguntas.

-_En ningún momento escuche timbrar mi celular por eso no conteste sus llamadas.-_ sabia que esa respuesta haría enfadar a su madre pero era la verdad.

_-Pues claro que no lo hiciste por que apagaste el celular ¿acaso crees que soy tonta?-_ Ruki arrugo la frente confundida. No, no lo había apagado, lo mas probable es que la batería se haya agotado y no se había dado cuenta.

-_No, no lo apague. Seguramente se descargo y no lo note pues no lo eh tocado en todo el día.- _habló de forma lenta, con el tono mas calmado y serio que pudo, conteniendo su ira.

La pelirroja hurgo nuevamente en su mochila, manteniendo la calma y buscando con tiento. Extrajo el celular, que se encontraba en una pequeña bolsa de la mochila, lo coloco sobre la mesa con la pantalla mirando hacia arriba, para que ambas pudieran verlo. En efecto el celular se encontraba apagado, Rumiko enarco una ceja mirando a su hija, en señal de quien pide una explicación.

Ruki no se arredro ni mostro confusión en su rostro. Con calma presionó el botón de encendido con su dedo índice. El celular se encendió y la pantalla se ilumino con un color azul fosforescente. Rumiko hizo ademan de tomar el celular pero este hizo un ligero "bip", mostro la imagen de una batería vacía que rezaba "batería baja", parpadeo un par de veces y se apagó nuevamente.

Ambas observaron el celular. Ruki con indiferencia, reclinada desde su lugar con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y Rumiko de pie con el semblante serio apretando los labios.

Ruki dirigió su mirada a un rincón del comedor. Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse tediosas, seria mejor que se retirara antes de que se molestara por nada.

_- Como no tenía deberes que hacer esta tarde decidí dar una vuelta para despejarme un poco de la escuela. De rato me tope con un amiga y perdí la noción del tiempo hablando con ella. Eso es todo. Sé que debí haber llamado y lamento haberos preocupado de esa forma, prometo que no se repetirá. Me retiro a mi habitación.-_La pelirroja cogió su celular y su digivice con una sola mano, asió la correa de su mochila con la otra y se incorporo despacio mientras se explicaba.

_-Espera quiero hablar contigo.-_Ruki se detuvo en la entrada, ya había cruzado la habitación. No se volvió si no que solo se limito a escuchar.

-_¿ahh? ¿Qué sucede? Ya te explique por qué llegue tarde y no presente a comer,_ _incluso te pedí disculpas.- _suspiró cerrando los ojos. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

_-¿Quiero que me digas donde estuviste anoche? Y ¿Qué me expliques que hacia una de tus blusas del uniforme ensangrentada y hecha girones en la puerta de la entrada?- _sentencio Rumiko acercándose silenciosa hasta quedar a la altura de su hija para verle la cara, pero solo la veía de perfil pues esta no se dignaba a mirarla a los ojos.-_ Tu abuela y yo estamos muy preocupadas por lo que haces en las noches. Le dije que hablaría contigo sobre esto, así que explícate._

Ruki abrió los ojos como platos y se volvió, encontrándose con la dura mirada de su madre a su lado.

-¡R_espóndeme! ¿Por qué razón tu abuela encontró una de tus blusas de la escuela en tal estado?- _sentencio apremiante.

Sus latidos y su respiración se aceleraron. Lo que tanto temía estaba apunto de volverse realidad, su abuela había descubierto lo que ella debió haber desaparecido. Ahora por ese pequeño desliz, se encontraba atrapada en un callejón sin salida, contra la espada y la pared y era su madre quien la blandía.

Buscaba una salida, una coartada, lo que sea que pudiera dar una explicación razonable. Pero por primera vez no tuvo idea de que argumentar, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pensar en nada.

_-yo…yo…-_ desvió la mirada hacia el rincón de la habitación que hace tan solo unos segundos había estado observando, como si ahí fuera a encontrar una salida. Se dio cuenta que ya había vacilado demasiado pero aun así se aventuro a continuar.- _tuve un pequeño accidente en el parque con un animal._

En teoría eso casi era la verdad pero de nada sirvió. Rumiko, como si de un libro se tratara, leyó y vio tras las palabras de su hija.

_-¡Mientes! ¿Es que acaso crees que soy estúpida?-_ gritó, por fin había perdido los estribos.

_-¡Escucha! Me descuide y tuve un pequeño accidente camino a casa ¡gran cosa! Es solo que no quería que se enteraran para evitar esta perdida de tiempo por eso intente ocultarlo de ustedes. Pero sin darme cuenta perdí la blusa en alguna parte del camino.- _ella también había perdido la calma debido a las acusantes preguntas de su madre.

-¡_Por Dios! Escucha lo que dices.-_ Rumiko desesperada se llevo la mano con la que sujetaba el bolso al tiempo que negaba incrédula por lo que argumentaba su hija.- _eres todavía una niña de ¿11 12 años? Y quieres andar vagando sola de noche por las calles, haciendo no sé que cosas. Lo peor es que te das el lujo de volver a altas horas de la noche. Te comportas como si tuvieras suficiente edad para cuidarte sola ¡Pues no! Las cosas no deberían ser así, las niñas de tu edad deben obedecer a sus mayores._

_-¡Estas exagerando demasiado las cosas y me acusas como si hiciera algo malo!_

_-No, no estoy exagerando nada. Digo las cosas como son. Las últimas noches las has pasado fuera de casa y llegas a la hora que se te da la gana, manteniendo a tu abuela en vela, esperando tu regreso cada noche. Varias veces me eh preguntado ¿Qué haces ahí afuera? ¿Qué es lo que tanto te ínsita a arriesgarte así?¿Es un chico acaso? ¡Por que si es así te prohíbo…!_

_-¡Ya basta! ¡Ya! Es suficiente. No quieras jugar el rol de madre preocupado conmigo por que no te lo permito. No salgo con nadie y tampoco hago nada malo en absoluto lo demás es asunto mio.-_ no lo soportaba mas, su cuerpo temblaba corroído por la rabia que la recorría como si fuese electricidad. Estaba harta de aquellas injustas acusaciones pero sobre todo estaba cansada de la interferencia de su madre. Oprimía con fuerza su digivice contra su celular, como si quisiera estrellarlos. Miro fijamente a su madre y continuo hablando-_me retiro a mi habitación no quiero seguir escuchándote._

Dicho esto se llevo la mochila al hombro y se abrió paso por el pasillo ignorando los gritos de su madre.

-_¿A dónde crees que vas? No hemos terminado ¡Ruki! ¡Ruki!- _ Rumiko siguió los pasos de su hija llamándola a gritos por el pasillo pero sin obtener respuesta. Iba hecha una fiera, furiosa por el trato de su hija. Su celular comenzó a sonar haciéndola enfurecer aun más. _-¡AHH! ¡AHORA NO! ¡¿Qué? Maldición, era tu abuela y le colgué ¡Grrraaah! Pero ella tiene la culpa, por ser tan blanda contigo ¡Por su culpa eres una malcriada! ¡Ingrata! ¡Pero eso lo cambio ahora mismo!_

Ruki se detuvo en seco y se volvió bruscamente regresando sobre sus pasos. Ya no pensaba con claridad, Rumiko había mordido fuerte con su comentario y ahora era ella a quien le correspondía el golpe.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió dejando pasar a Seiko quien regresaba de buscar a su nieta. Había llamado a su hija para comentarle que volvía a casa a ver si Ruki ya había regresado pero esta no le contestó la llamada. Caminó cabizbaja hasta el recibidor preguntándose si su nieta ya había vuelto oh si se encontraba con su madre en algún lugar de las oscuras calles. Pero sus dudas se aclararon al ver que los zapatos de ambas ya se encontraban ahí acomodados. Suspiró agradecida.

_-Hija, Ruki ya estoy en casa. ¿Dónde están?- _llamó mientras se retiraba los zapatos, pero nadie le respondió pues ninguna de las dos la escucharon hablar. Seiko confundida se encamino por el pasillo, no se imaginaba lo que estaba apunto de presenciar.- _¿hola…? Hija… Ruki…_

_-Mi abuela es la única en esta casa a la que debería llamar madre. En algo llevas razón, ella me a criado y asido muy a amble conmigo, cosa que tu no has hecho. Así que nunca vuelvas a hablar mal de ella en mi cara porque ella es lo que tú nunca serás.-_ todo lo había dicho de manera lenta, seria y clara sin levantar la voz mientras caminaba en dirección hacia Rumiko, siempre mirándola o a los ojos colérica por todo lo que había dicho esa noche, se había acercado hasta quedar un palmo de su rostro.

El bolso de Rumiko se deslizo de entre sus dedos y calló al suelo, pero ninguna le puso atención. Un golpe seco resonó en todos los rincones de la casa desgarrando el sepulcral silencio de aquella noche.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido y Ruki no parecía poder asimilarlo. Rumiko había elevado su brazo derecho y lo había descargado con furia sobre el rostro de su hija.

Sintió un dolor ardiente sobre su rostro. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás pues la fuerza de la bofetada casi la hace perder el equilibrio. Por puro instinto se había llevado la mano a su mejilla izquierda, aun podía sentir la mano de su madre impactando contra su rostro. Tenia los ojos abiertos, fuera de sus orbitas, aquello era como haber recibido un baño con agua helada.

_-¡Eres una estúpida! ¡Eso era lo que querías ¿cierto? ¡Que te cerrara la boca de un golpe!-_estaba fuera de si, aun mantenía la mano en donde antes se encontraba el rostro de su hija. Había descargado la ira que llevaba acumulada.

-_¡Rumiko! ¿Qué hiciste? ¡¿Por qué le has pegado?-_Seiko, quien había presenciado toda la escena, se aproximaba desde el otro extremo del pasillo para detener a su hija.

-_¡No sabes lo que estas diciendo! ¡Estas castigada! ¡No saldrás más! ¡Dame esa baratija!- _Rumiko se abalanzó sobre su hija intentando arrebatarle el celular y el digivice. Ruki se quedó congelada sin saber que hacer, No reacciono hasta sentir la mano de su madre tratando de arrancarle el celular y lo más importante su digivice.

-_¡Ya vasta las dos! ¡Por Dios! ¡Suéltala!-_Seiko se había interpuesto entre ellas tratando de separarles pero esto era en vano.

-_¡No te metas en esto madre! ¡Esta niña necesita que la corrijan pues no parece entender nada! Y solo dice estupideces.-_ Espetó asiendo con fuerza la muñeca de su hija para que soltara el celular y el digivice.-_ ¡Estoy cansada de sus altanerías y sus insultos! ¡Le voy a enseñar que ella no es la que manda aquí!_

El silencio de la noche había quedado opacado por los gritos de la familia que ahí moraba.

-_¡Nhhhh! ¡Ahhhh!-_ Ruki gemia y forcejeaba con desesperación para librarse del yugo de su madre. Estaba tan afanada en liberarse que no escuchaba con claridad lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Con la desesperación y el miedo que embargan a un animal herido, Ruki se lanzó contra su madre empujándola con su cuerpo. Rumiko se sobresaltó lo que provoco que retrocedieran unos pasos y aflojara la mano con la que trababa a su hija. La pelirroja aprovecho la confusión y tiró con fuerza para librarse, aunque quizás había tirado con demasiado fuerza. Se zafó bruscamente dio dos grandes pasos hacia atrás para mantener el equilibrio pero lo perdió al tropezarse con sus propios pies en el tercero. Cayó de espaldas dando un ronco golpe contra el suelo. Al desplomarse cerró con fuerza los ojos interponiendo instintivamente las manos para detener la caída, pero terminó por amortiguarla con los codos.

Sujeto con tiento su codo derecho reclinándose un poco hacia el mismo lado, tratando de apaciguar un poco el dolor que le atenazaba la articulación. Cerrando lo ojos con fuerza lamento no poder ocultar una mueca de dolor. El daño la estaba doblegando. Estaba asustada, tal vez se había roto algún hueso al momento de caer.

Fueron los gritos de su madre los que la hicieron volver en si.

-¡_Mama! ¡Mama! ¿¡Estas bien!- _ Ruki abrió levemente los ojos, lo suficiente para observar que ocurría. Al contemplar la escena le dio un vuelco el corazón y abrió bien los ojos. Seiko yacía boca abajo sobre la arena del jardín. Su abuela había caído por el ligero desnivel que había entre el pasillo y el jardín. Rumiko se encontraba a su lado, tratando de auxiliarla pero sin saber muy bien como pues temía lastimarla._- ¡Todo esto ah sido tu culpa! ¡Ve lo que has provocado!_

_-No… yo eh…tropezado… no la regañes… no fue… no fue su culpa…-_ Intercedió Seiko entre jadeos, tratando de incorporarse. No quería reconocerlo para evitar más conflictos, pero el dolor casi no le permitía moverse. Se sobrepuso al sufrimiento y poco a poco fue incorporándose.

-_Ya deja de defenderla, es por tu amabilidad que se ah vuelto tan mimada y malcriada. ¡Eres demasiado buena con ella y ve como te lo paga! No madre, esta vez no te dejare interceder por ella.-_Rumiko le rodeo por la cadera y le tendió su mano libre para que se apoyara y no fuera a caer de nuevo.

Seiko apoyo su mano sobre la de su hija y con su ayuda logro ponerse de pie. No parecía haberse lastimado seriamente, era solo el susto y un poco de dolor por la caída. Había terminado toda aterrada y empolvada. Supuso que lo más grave era un hilillo de sangre que brotaba de su labio inferior pues se había partido al caer, nada grave, pensó. Gracias a Dios no había pasado nada que se pudiera lamentar aunque Rumiko no estaba muy segura de eso.- _mañana mismo iremos a ver a un medico para que te revise._

_-Hija yo me encuentro bien tranquilízate- _Argumento, haciéndose a un lado y camino hacia el pasillo. Dirigió la mirada hacia su nieta para ver como se encontraba pues ella también se había llevado un buen golpe. Al verla se encontró con una niña asustada, semi-incorporada sobre sus rodillas, sobando su herida, buscando apagar el dolor. La chica observaba aterrada con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca entornada, sin saber que decir.- _¿estas bien hija? ¿Te has lastimado?_

_-Ya vasta mama. Te dije que no la defendieras— _Rumiko se adelanto hasta quedar al lado de su madre después viro y se dirigió a su hija con ira sin importarle que se encontrara en el suelo._-y Tu. Estas castigada. No saldrás mas, ni por las noches ni por las tardes. Atenderás a clases y volverás inmediatamente a casa. No veras para nada a tus "amigos" y "amigas" que dices tener._

Rumiko calló, dio un paso más hacia su hija, se inclino un poco y con un tono serio y menos fuerte dijo.

-_Y para asegurarme de que cumplas. Me quedare con esto. No lo volverás a ver hasta nuevo aviso.-_Se agacho y cogió el celular y el digivice de Ruki que rodaron por el suelo, lejos de ella después de que los soltara accidentalmente al caer.

La pelirroja, sentada sobre sus rodillas, abrazando su miembro herido, observo con impotencia como su madre se llevaba sus pertenencias y las guardaba en las bolsas de su saco. Ruki no protesto, no pudo hacerlo. Su respiración se aceleró. Había engullido, su orgullo, su rabia y su dolor en un trago amargo tratando de contener lo peor.

-_Rumiko no puedes castigarla de esa manera, estas siendo demasiado injusta. Tu no…_

_-Eh dicho. Yo soy su madre aquí. Yo sabré como educarla._

Seiko iba a protestar pero guardo silencio al ver que su nieta intentaba incorporarse. Se tambaleo un poco, casi volvía a perder el equilibrio. Seiko hizo ademan de atraparla con las manos pero se detuvo cuando esta recupero el equilibrio.

Una vez de pie, sin decir nada le dirigió una última mirada desafiante a su madre. Esta no se inmuto, le sostuvo la mirada tratando de doblegar el poco orgullo que le quedaba. Ella no se dejo vencer por su madre, hizo un gesto de indiferencia y se giro hacia su abuela para enfrentar la parte difícil. Había dejado de sujetar su brazo herido para sentirse más fuerte y segura, no quería verse débil. Miró a los ojos a su abuela y comenzó a hablar.

-_Abuela, perdóname yo de verdad… lo…lo…-_la voz se le quebró al ver el rostro empolvado de Seiko. Ya no podía soportarlo más. Sintió una gran opresión en el pecho al ver el hilillo de sangre brillando en la oscuridad sobre el labio de su abuela. Apretó fuerte los labios hasta que se volvieron finas líneas blancas, un nudo se había formado en su garganta impidiéndole emitir sonido alguno. Se sentía avergonzada ante la mirada preocupada y triste de su abuela que para sus ojos solo reflejaban decepción.

Dio uno, dos, tres pasos hacia atrás sin apartar la mirada. Antes de que fuera tarde, con la culpa carcomiéndole las entrañas, dio media vuelta y corrió atravesando las sombras del pasillo en dirección a su alcoba, sin volver la mirada y sin decir nada más.

-_No. ¡Ruki, Hija! No te vayas, regresa.- _Seiko extendió su brazo haciendo ademan de detenerla. Estaba conmovida por lo que había visto en el rostro de su nieta. Dolor, tristeza, impotencia, todo eso adornaba su rostro junto con la marca teñida en rojo que había dejado su madre sobre su piel blanca. Pero lo que mas había tocado su corazón, casi haciéndolo sangrar del dolor, eran las lágrimas que su nieta se esforzaba tanto en esconder.

Conocía muy bien a su nieta, sabia que era una chica fuerte que no le gustaba mostrar debilidad o tristeza. Sabia que Ruki se había tragado su orgullo mientras la rabia la consumía por dentro, que se sentía impotente ante las injustas demandas de su madre, pero nada de aquello era la causa de sus lamentos. La culpa era el verdadero detonante, culpa que sentía por "haberla hecho caer", y aunque en cierta forma sido había participe, no era cien porciento su responsabilidad, pero aun así ella había decidido cargar con todo para castigarse y eso había sido demasiado, mas de lo que podía soportar.

_-Con eso entenderá. Espero que no interfieras en mis decisiones.-_ sentencio Rumiko mientras se agachaba para recoger su bolso.

-_Escucha Rumiko. Ruki será tu hija, pero la única autoridad en esta casa soy yo y mientras vivas bajo mi techo no te permitiré tratar de esa forma a mi nieta._

_-Cuida bien tus palabras madre, por que si ese es el problema, en este instante me marcho y me llevo a mi hija conmigo aunque tenga que arrastrarla del cabello ¿Es eso lo que necesito?¿Irme lejos de aquí para poder criar a mi hija como creo que es correcto? O ¿Tengo que mandarla a un internado para que alguien más la corrija? Pues al parecer dudas de mi capacidad para hacerlo ¿Eh? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¡Respóndeme!-_ A Seiko se le encogió el corazón al escuchar las amenazas de su hija. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor al pensar que se llevarían lejos a su nieta. Rumiko la miraba impaciente esperando una respuesta.

-_Esta noche me confirmaste varias veces que aun te falta mucho por entender. Me mostraste que una pequeña niña es capaz de sacarte de quicio, que la única respuesta a la que recurres es la violencia, que careces de paciencia. Lo peor es que veo con tristeza que no conoces a tu propia hija pues no sabes escucharla. No, no digas nada tu misma la has alejado de ti- _Seiko habló con tono serio y aprensivo.

_-¿Sabes que? Diviértete mimándola y malcriándola por que pronto nos iremos y te mostrare que puedo criarla sin tu ayuda.-_ Soltó colérica.

-_Rumiko vuelves a cometer el mismo error, dejándote dominar por tus emociones y actuando de forma impulsiva, después terminas arrepintiéndote de tus acciones. Mientras viva, yo siempre estaré a tu lado para guiarte, aunque tú no lo quieras. Reflexiona tus acciones hija por favor. Recuerda que yo nunca te levante la mano para reñirte, nunca.- _Seiko guardo silencio un momento dejando que su hija digiriera el mensaje. Miró sobre el hombro de Rumiko y vio con tristeza la mesa puesta para cenar a través de la entrada del comedor "Que lastima" pensó.-_ iré a ver como se encuentra Ruki._

Dicho esto Seiko dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar por el pasillo siguiendo los pasos de su nieta. No había avanzado mucho cuando recibió la amarga respuesta de su hija.

-_Tienes razón, pensare las cosas antes de actuar para no cometer más estúpidos errores. Pues uno de mis estúpidos errores es lo que nos tiene aquí peleando todo por que es una engreída orgullosa- _Rumiko dijo cada una de esas palabras con amargura e ironía elevando y dejando caer los brazos en un gesto de resignación. Seiko detuvo su marcha y se volvió bruscamente dirigiendo una mirada iracunda e incrédula a su hija. Jamás había escuchado semejante tontería. Iba a contestarle, incluso había contemplado abofetearla como había hecho ella con Ruki hace solo unos momentos, pero Rumiko se le adelanto y continuo hablando al tiempo que daba pasos hacia atrás.-_Va enserio, no vayas a interferir. Pienso llevarme a mi hija lejos si es necesario._

Rumiko apartó la mirada y se perdió entre las sombras de la noche en dirección contraria. Seiko estaba decepcionada de la forma tan irracional con la que su hija pensaba. Se quedo sopesando la amenaza un segundo, temía por el desenlace de aquel problema. Se llevo la el puño al pecho, sentía como si una pinza le atenazara el corazón.

Seiko se paró fuera de la habitación de su nieta meditando la mejor forma de abordarla. Trato de escuchar algún movimiento o ruido dentro, como ya haría su nieta con anterioridad, pero no escucho nada, ni un murmullo.

Después de un momento se decidió por llamar.

-_Ruki. Soy yo ¿Se puede?- _Seiko poso la mano suavemente sobre la puerta.

-_¡NO!- _se sobresalto por la agresiva respuesta pero no se arredro y espero con calma. Se había percatado de que su nieta se encontraba recargada de espaldas del otro lado de la puerta corrediza atrancándola con su peso.-_No… lo siento abuela… perdona quisiera estar sola._

La voz de su nieta sonó ahora casi como un murmullo.

-_solo quiero hablar contigo. Quiero saber si no te has lastimado al caer- _hablo con ternura y calma tratando de apaciguar la ira de su nieta.

El silencio reino durante unos segundos que parecieron alargarse como si fueran minutos. Se aventuro a hablar una vez más pero la voz de su nieta la interrumpió.

-_Perdóname…- _susurro casi en una suplica.-_No quería lastimarte ni preocuparte abuela ¡Lo lamento tanto!_

_-Ruki, no tienes por qué disculparte, lo que pasó no fue tu culpa fue un accidente. Deja de castigarte de esa manera. Mejor sal, ven conmigo y te calentare la cena no has comido nada en todo el día.- _Esperó en silencio por la respuesta de su nieta. Sintió como la puerta corrediza perdía peso. Suspiro, Ruki se había retirado de ahí y ya no trababa la puerta. Creía que su nieta aceptaría acompañarla a cenar algo, pero la puerta nunca se apartó y Seiko no hizo por abrirla pues respetaba el silencio de su nieta. No podía verla, gracias a Dios que no, se encontraba arrodilla aun en uniforme sobre sus colchas sujetando con fuerza sus codos tratando de ahogar el dolor pues ahora eran ambos los que arremetían contra ella.

-_No abuela quiero estar sola…_

_-Ruki no te excedas de esa manera, vas terminar haciéndote daño…_

_-No tengo hambre comí un bocadillo con una amiga antes de llegar a casa… no te preocupes si tengo comida en el estomago…- _Calló un segundo para tomar aire, no quería sonar grosera con su abuela por lo que agrego otro comentario.- _Mañana… te prometo que mañana hablaremos… prometo explicarte por qué no me presente a comer y porque llegue tarde… pero en este momento quisiera estar sola… te lo pido por favor…_

Su voz se quebró al pronunciar las últimas palabras debido al dolor que la estaba doblegando. Aquel detalle no le pasó inadvertido a Seiko. Ruki esperó en silencio la respuesta de su abuela.

-_Esta bien hija, te dejare descansar. Pero, mañana antes de que partas a la escuela curare tus heridas y no aceptare una negativa por respuesta. Sé que eres una chica fuerte pero te estas forzando mucho al tratar de soportar tanto dolor. Procura descansar esta noche y si necesitas algo no dudes en acudir a mi habitación._

Ruki no respondió, al final no había podido evitarle otra preocupación y disgusto a su abuela.

-_Bien me retiro, nos vemos mañana.- _empezó a andar camino a su habitación, se detuvo un segundo al escuchar la voz de su nieta, "gracias abuela", sonrió levemente y continuo su camino.

Una vez que su abuela se fue. Ruki se encorvó sobre su vientre tratando de ahogar un gemido, cerró con fuerza los ojos pues el dolor era casi insoportable, le recorría desde los codos hasta la punta de sus dedos.

La pelirroja se enderezo, poniendo el semblante serio y abriendo un poco los ojos.

-_¿Qué es lo que quieres? Sé que estuviste observándolo todo desde aquel rincón… Sabes lo que pasó no necesito darte explicaciones así que retírate por favor que deseo estar sola._

La figura de Renamon apareció erguida e imponente detrás de su tamer.

- No seas terca _ve con tu abuela, no puedes siquiera hablar por el dolor que te esta atormentando. _

_-No te preocupes por pequeñeces, puedo soportarlo…nhh… mejor ponte a pensar en la forma de que esto no interfiera en nuestras batallas pues e perdido el digivice. Tendremos que encontrar la manera, una nueva estrategia de pelea…_

_-¿Batallas? ¿Qué tonterías dices? No me digas que piensas escabullirte y desobedecer a tu madre._

_-No me queda de otra.- _Sentencio la pelirroja asiendo con fuerza sus brazos para reprimir el dolor.- _hallaremos la manera._

_-No. Tú ya no me puedes acompañar, te quedaras aquí y yo me encargare del resto._

Ruki miro a Renamon furiosa, no estaba para esas tonterías.

_-¡No me puedes dejar atrás, soy tu tamer! ¡Tú tampoco decidirás por mí!_

Renamon negó con la cabeza. Ambas se miraban de frente.

-_Hay algo que debes saber.- _ Renamon le advirtió a Ruki de la discusión que tuvieron su abuela y su madre. Tuvo mucho cuidado con las palabras que utilizo, no se anduvo con rodeos y procuro omitir el cruel comentario de Rumiko pues era mejor callarlo. Ruki escuchó con atención las palabras de Renamon, guardando silencio y observando con el semblante cada vez mas serio.

-_Es por eso que debes quedarte y esperar a que se te levante el castigo-_

Ruki negó con la cabeza dándole la espalda a su compañera.

-_¡Mierda esto no puede estar pasando! Encontraremos la forma Renamon, recuperare mi digivice y me las arreglare para salir. No dejare que mi madre me chantajee de esa forma._

Renamon comenzaba a enfadarse, pareciera que la chica no hubiese puesto atención a sus palabras.

-_¿Qué no escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir? Si haces enfadar mas a tu madre te tomara lejos de tu abuela ¿Es eso lo que quieres Ruki?_

_-Te escucho claramente. Sé que me arriesgo a perder a mi abuela pero, si no te ayudo también me arriesgo a perderte a ti.- _Renamon no esperaba aquella respuesta.- ¡_Somos un equipo y si no estoy ahí para auxiliarte…! Ahh ¡No! Me niego siquiera a pensar en lo que pudiese pasarte._

Renamon observó con afecto a su tamer que se escondía dándole la espalda. Después de unos momentos fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

-_No permitiré que cometas un error y te separen de tu abuela. No me acompañaras mas hasta que las cosas entre tu madre y tu se calmen y te regrese tu digivice.-_ Ruki se volvió para protestar y decirle a Renamon que no la dejaría ir sola, pero esta continuo hablando al tiempo que avanzaba en dirección a la puerta dándole la espalda.- _te pido que tengas paciencia. Yo me encargare de los digimons que aparezcan, no te preocupes por eso ni por mí. Se fuerte… confió en que podrás soportarlo. _

La digimon no espero por respuesta alguna, dio un paso mas al tiempo que se desvanecía entre las sombras dejando sola a su tamer quien observaba la partida de su compañera con preocupación.

No podía creer que las cosas fueran a tornarse de esa forma y todo por su estúpido descuido. Estaba preocupada por la amenaza de su madre y por Renamon quien había decidido luchar sola. Ya no pensaba mas en aquella pesadilla pues en aquel momento era una cosa insignificante.

-_¿Por qué? Maldición ¿Por qué? Esto no es justo… NHH!- _Ruki reprimió otro gemido encorvándose nuevamente sobre su vientre. El dolor era fuerte pero comenzaba a apagarse. Con tantas preocupaciones y con tanto sufrimiento, al cual empezaba a unirse el hambre, le iba ah ser difícil conciliar el sueño.

"No…No importa… yo puedo… yo debo resistir…" con este pensamiento se perdió entre sus problemas y poco a poco el sueño y el cansancio la fueron venciendo.


End file.
